The Ultra Huntsmen
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: When Remnant is invaded by monsters from the depth's of space, one Ultra hero arrives as Remnants new Guardian. Under the guise of a young woman named Osiria, Ultraseven fights to protect the People of Remnant. Fight on Seven!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, the names Starboy34tcoos and for a while I have been thinking of writing an Ultraman and RWBY story. It took a bit of thinking, and forcing myself to actually write, but I finally got an idea of how I wanted to make this story. I'm not the best writer out there so I do apologize for any repetitive wording or phrases or the grammatical errors. Either way I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Ultraseven is property of Tsuburaya Productions. RWBY is property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what it's like out there in space? If life out there truly exist at all?"

"Nonsense. If we can't get into space what makes you think anything else can? I bet even the grimm can't get into space."

The two Atlesian Soldiers conversed as they patrolled around Beacon's CCT. It had been two weeks since the Atlas Military came to Beacon in preparation for the Vytal Festival. General Ironwood wanted to be completely sure that nothing would go wrong before and during the festival in two months, however Professor Ozpin was less than thrilled at all the military personnel stationed around his academy.

"Look man… There is no such thing as aliens alright? Nothing lives out there in space!"

"But you have to be curious! I mean, what if aliens one day come to Remnant?!"

"You've been watching too many Sci-Fi films Dan…"

The man called Dan just sighed as he looked up toward the clear night sky. As he watched, he saw what looked to be a shooting star beaming across the sky. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes to make a silent wish before turning back to his friend and continuing on their patrol.

* * *

Nomadic tribes were a common thing in Remnant; living out in the land where Grimm roamed about was a dangerous lifestyle to live. Despite this fact, many lived through it and made it by day after day regardless. On this night, a small tribe of 20 people, comprised of humans and faunus, were resting for the night after a large group celebration. As everyone packed up and began to get ready for bed, a young girl wearing a bandana around her head looked up at the sky to see a shooting star; Her eyes lighting up as she closed them to make a wish. However, that wish came to a halt as the tribe leader pointed out that something large in the sky was heading closer toward their camp. The little girl's father grabbed her and ran back to his wife as they fled with the other tribesmen away from the large object that was hurtling toward their camp, landing right in the middle of the campsite creaking a small crater.

"Mr. Arashi! What was that?!"

"Was it a creature of grimm!? We need to get out of here and fast!"

"Everyone calm down!" Yelled the leader of the group now named Arashi. "We have to remain calm or we're going to attract Grimm to us! Now then… Jason, Raff, Rajh, follow me. We're going to investigate." The three men he pointed to nodded and followed after him.

The four men walked over to the crater to see what hand landed near their campsite. Arashi pulled out a gun he had holstered in case what made it was a creature of grimm. The smoke made it a little hard for them to see properly, one of them would have to go inside the crater. "Jason, you go down there and get a closer look, take my gun." Arashi handed Jason his gun as the man slid down into the crater. As he got a little closer, he saw a strange yellow light blinking in the smoke. He leaned his head in to take a better look, however a white beam shot out and hit him in the chest; his aura being drained almost instantly from the intense power and heat. A sharp burning pain erupted throughout the young man's body; his breathing becoming more and more staggered as he fell to the ground. The others quickly slid down the crater to check on Jason as he continued to throbbed around in pain.

"JASON! Jason what happened?!" Raff grabbed and kept hold of Jason who was writhing around in Raff's arms. The young man's eyes shot open bloodshot before he finally went limp, his body dissolving into nothing but smoke, all that was left of him was his clothes. The three men were horrified by the sudden death of their fellow tribesmen, all he did was walk toward the mist and he started to feel pain before his death. They needed to get out of this crater fast and get the rest of their tribe to safety.

"Let's go now!" yelled Arashi as Raff and Rajh followed after him quickly out of the crater. They returned to the rest of the tribe as they told them of the unexpected death of Jason. This threw the other members into a frenzy, all fearful that a monster was in the crater and that they would all be next. Arashi tried to keep the people calm as best he could, however, this only made the situation worse as the sounds of roars and growls echoed around them from within the forest. The grimm were coming and they had to get out fast. Arashi told the group to quickly round up whatever supplies and necessities they all owned and quickly make way toward the border of Vale. As the people began to scatter to gather whatever was left of their belongings, more white beams were fired from the crater, hitting the mother and father of the little girl who cried out in horror.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

She ran for her parents as they were writhing on the ground in agony only for Arashi to grab her and run, the little girl struggling to break free.

"Let me go! Let me go! Mommy! Daddy!"

"Arlya stop struggling! We need to go now! I'm sorry but we can't save them now!" Arashi ran holding the now named Arlya as more beams came from the crater. Soon the tribesmen were all gone, the campgrounds abandoned, as a figure walked out from the crate. Arlya's father, in his last moments of life, looked up to see as best he could amidst the darkness a tall figure with two claw for hands. It looked down at him and laughed in an almost human like laugh. A laugh that echoed out into the night, a laugh the Arlya could hear from a distance, a laugh that would haunt her dreams that night.

* * *

It was a in the middle of noon when Team RWBY was called up to Professor Ozpin's office. They were informed by Professor Goodwitch that Ozpin had an important mission for the four to partake in.

"I received a call from the Vale Police Department that a group of nomads arrived in the city today frantic about an attack that happened to them late last night. They claimed the something from space had landed near their campsite and whatever it was attacked and killed three of their tribesmen, two being the parents of a little girl. They described their members being shot by some white beam that would almost instantly destroy their aura, causing the assaulted person to experience excruciating pain before eventually dying and dissolving into smoke, only their clothes remaining. They claim it to possibly be an alien that attacked, however the police as you would expect didn't buy their story. However, the people refused to leave until at least a huntsmen was called in to assist them in their crisis. That is where you four come in..."

Weiss was the first to speak up. "With all due respect professor, you can't possibly believe their story about aliens."

"I'm going to have to agree with Weiss. This seems a little far fetched professor. It could have been grimm that attacked their village and devoured these people whole," added Blake.

"I understand that this all sounds like a simple tall tale for sure, but as huntemen, it is our duty to protect and serve the people anyway we can. Nomadic tribes have little to no defense against the creatures of grimm out there in the wild and need any support they can get when dealing with extreme dangers. For right now, I will have the four of you accompany the leader of this tribe to where the attack happened. Three Atlas Soldiers will be going along to gather data as well on this "crater" that was made. Do you accept this task Team RWBY?"

The four girls huddled together to discuss what they should do. "I say we go for it! Us future huntsmen have to be ready to lend a helping hand whenever!" chimed in Ruby.

"I don't know Rubes… I think they were just freaked out by some grimm that attacked them in the dark. But, I do agree, we should go and help them out. We could do in, investigate, slay some grimm, and be back in time for some R&R! Doesn't sound that bad of an idea right girls?" Weiss simply rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Why is it you can never take your job seriously Yang?"

"Hey, between you and I, I know when to relax and when to be at the ready. You just need to learn how to mellow out ice queen," Yang teased.

"Excuse you, but I think I know when it's appropriate to "chill" out. Also, **STOP** calling me that!"

Blake decided to interject before the two could argue further, "I think we should just take the job. Besides, we're holding up the Professor…" The four turned back to see that Ozpin was simply staring at them chatter as his drank his coffee. "Oh don't mind me girls, continue to discuss if you need to."

"Uhh... Sorry Professor! We got a little side tracked! But we accept the mission sir! Team RWBY won't let you down!" declared Ruby, Weiss and Yang mumbling under their breath.

"Excellent. I'll have your transport ship ready in a few minutes. You'll be landing near the edge of the city limits and meeting up with the leader of the tribe. Ironwood's men will be doing most of the investigation, so you four will focus on keeping watch for any grimm or bandits that may attack. I'll contact you in about 15 minutes, so be prepared by then." The four girls nodded as they hurried out of his office. He turned around in his chair to take a nice long look outside his large office window. "Aliens hmm… This may become an interesting turning point for Remnant…"

* * *

The Vytol ride to the outskirts of Vale only took about a good 10 minutes. Once the airship reached the location, Team RWBY could see an older looking gentlemen standing by with three Atlesian Soldiers. The airship landed and the girls jumped off to greet the tribe leader.

"Ah, hello young ladies. You must be Team RWBY from Beacon Academy I presume?" The four nodded as Ruby walked over to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, the names Soga Arashi."

"I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!"

"Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Blake Belladonna."

"S'up! Names Yang Xiao Long!"

"I want to thank you girls for coming out here to help my tribe and I. I know you probably think we're crazy for claiming it was aliens that attacked us," Weiss and Blake avoided eye contact with Arashi as he claimed this, "but I promise you, I wouldn't waste your time like this if it wasn't important. I saw three innocent people killed last night; two of them the parents of an adorable little girl who watched her mother and father killed before her eyes." Hearing this shocked the girls.

"Is… Is she okay Mr. Arashi?" asked Ruby.

"She's wasn't harmed but… She won't be the same after what she witnessed. However, the rest of my tribe and myself all agreed to do everything we can to support her. It takes a village to raise a child as they say, or in our case a tribe."

Team RWBY could tell he was dead serious on his promise and couldn't help but smile. One of the Atlas Soldiers stepped up, "Sir, we should get going. The general expects up back within three hours." Arashi signed as he turned to the man, "I apologize. We can get going, I'll show you all to where our old Campsite was." Arashi began to lead the way as Team RWBY and the soldiers followed in suit.

It was a about a fifteen minute walk toward the old campsite, the girls taking note of the large crater in the middle of the clearing. Two of the soldiers spoke to each other quietly as they walked over toward the hole and jumped in to begin investigating. Blake decided that it was best to ask Arashi a little about the attack.

"Mr. Arashi, can you tell us a bit about what you remember happening last night?"

He thought for a moment before turning to Blake, "Well it was really dark out so I couldn't see too well. The campfire didn't offer much light and the only Faunus was the little girl I mentioned before and her mother. All I know was, there was a blinking red light among the smoke inside the the crater before Jason was attacked…"

"Jason?" asked Yang.

"One of my tribe members. He was a good man, in his mid 30's I believe, poor fellow had starting writing to a penpal in Mistral too. I feel bad that his friend won't know what happened to him now…" As they conversed over the events of last night, the two soldiers in the crater were searching around for anything that could tell them what could have caused the large hole. The only thing they could find was broken pieces of machinery; the pieces all looked like it made out a large disk like object. One large piece had technology and tubes that neither have ever seen before.

"What do you think this is?"

"Looks like… some kind of UFO…"

"A UFO? Really? Come on man… Take this seriously!"

"I am! What could possibly make a large hole like this? If it was a grimm it would have long dissolved by now! It has to be a UFO!"

"Or it could have been a drone from atlas that malfunctioned and crashed here."

"I've seen a lot of drones back home and I can tell you, none have ever looked like large disk with seemingly nothing attached to it to power it. This has to be a UFO…"

The two continued to argue over the origin of the mysterious object only to be stopped by the sounds of someone screaming loudly. The scream caught the attention of Team RWBY and Arashi; the scream turned to frantic yelling soon after, "Help me! Help! Mommy! Daddy!"

Arashi's eyes grew in shock and fear, "Arlya! That's her voice I recognize! What's she doing out here in the forest?!" Arashi turned to Team RWBY, "Please! You four have to help me find her! Grimm may be after her or worse!" The girls nodded as they armed their weapons, Blake stopped to listen in on the screaming to pinpoint where it is coming from.

"Hear anything Blake?" asked Yang. Blake continued to listen as Arlya yelled out again, the scream coming from the south west direction. "Found it!" Ruby turned to see the two Soldiers coming out of the crater, "You two stay here, we'll go find the little girl, if it's grimm that's chasing her, we'll handle it." The soldiers nodded as the four took off into the forest. Arashi watched them head off, wiping off sweat from his forehead, "Please… Please make sure she's okay…"

Arlya was told to stay with the rest of the tribe as Arashi went out with a group of huntsmen to investigate their attack the night prior. However, she couldn't sit still and do nothing; she wanted to find out what it was that killed her parents and why. When everyone was busy with trying to set up a new campground, Arlya took this chance to follow head over to their old campsite, she took a wood carving knife with her as a means of defending herself in case she was attacked. The trek toward the old site was a long one but she was determined to go there and find the monster that killed her parents, however, she was unaware that she was being followed through the forest. Growls began to erupt from beyond the trees, Arlya growing afraid as she looked around her surrounding; she could see multiple red eyes all targeted on her, soon one pair got closer as the white mask of a Beowolf became visible to her. She saw the large stand on its hind legs as it growled at her ferociously, four other wolves jumping out, slowly beginning to close in on the poor girl. She let out a scream as she took off running for her life. The Beowolves took chase to her as she ran as hard and as far as her legs could take her, unfortunately she tripped over a few branches and hit the ground hard. The larger of the five Beowolves jumped at her, hovering over Arlya as she looked up at it in horror. As the Alpha was about to bite down on her, a fist socked it right in the jaw and threw it back into the group of for wolves. Arlya looked up to see a tall girl with long blonde hair picking her up off the ground.

"You okay kiddo?" the woman asked. Arlya nodded as the girl smiled, "Good. Glad we got to you in time!" She set Arlya down as three other girls came running as well. The one with red hair spoke up first, "You found her Yang!"

"Yup! Good thing too, the alpha was about to make her it's lunch!" Yang took a fighting stance as Weiss and Blake stood next to her, also preparing for battle. "Ruby, take the kid and head back to Arashi okay? We can handle these guys!" said Yang. Ruby nodded as she grabbed Arlya by the arm and took off running.

* * *

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me! We can't leave them!" Arlya tried to wrestle out of Ruby's grasp. Ruby stopped to let Arlya free, "Don't worry, we're huntress'! They'll be fine if I'm not there. Anyway, I need to get you back to Mr. Arashi, he's worried sick about you!"

"Mr. Arashi is nearby…?" Ruby nodded as she held out her hand to Arlya. The little girl hesitated for a second before finally grabbing Ruby's hand and nodding at her. "Okay… Let's go then." Ruby smiled as the two took off again for the old campsite. As they continued to run, Arlya began to hear the sound of laughters, laughter that was too familiar to her. She let go of Ruby's hand and dropped down on her knees, holding her hands over her ears. Ruby knelt down to Arlya, "What's wrong?"

"T… The laughing… I… It was the same from… last night! I-It was that monster's laugh!" She covered her ears, tears flowing from her eyes as she couldn't help but think back to last night's attack.

"Laughter? I don't hear any laughter… Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby tried her best to keep Arlya calm until she began to hear laughing herself, the laughing echoing as it went on and on. She stood up and armed Crescent Rose, ready to defend Arlya with her life if need be.

"Who's there?!" She shouted out. She heard the sounds of branches crunching toward her right and looked to see a creature she's never seen in her life walk out from the trees. It was a grey creature that had two large pincers for hands. It's two yellow eyes watched Ruby and Arlya closely, the small faunus hid behind Ruby in complete fear. Ruby switched Crescent Rose into its sniper mode and pointed the gun at the creature. She fired off several rounds at it but the bullets simply bounced off the creature's body leaving no scratches. It laughed at her futile attack and pointed it's left Pincer at Ruby and fired off a white beam. Ruby grabbed Arlya and used her Semblance to dodge out of the way. It fired off several more beams at the Ruby but she continued to dodge each shot as she held onto Arlya.

"Arlya, you need to run and inform Mr. Arashi about this! He's with two Atlas Soldiers as well, tell them exactly what happened here!" Arlya was too scared to move; She wanted to close her eyes and pretend this was all a bad dream, but Ruby continued to hold onto her as she dodged the white energy beams from the monster. "Arlya please! I know you're scared, but I won't let it hurt you! But I need you to tell the others what's going on! You have to be brave!" Ruby was getting tired from all the dodging while holding Arlya, she wouldn't be able to keep going as they were. She set Arlya down as she ran for the monster, switching Crescent Rose to it's scythe form as she slashed at the monster, the blade scraping over the hard exoskeleton of the creature as it again laughed at her futile attacks. She had to buy Arlya time to get away by assaulting the monster directly, she noticed that it didn't bother to attack her close range, then again her attacks did little to nothing against it's hard skin.

Arlya watched Ruby continuously attack the creature despite her attacks being useless, she didn't understand why she tried so hard just for a kid like her, yet here they were. She had to build up the courage and escape. Arlya picked herself off up the ground and made a run for it. The monster saw this and swatted at Ruby who quickly dodged the attack. It pointed its Pincer at the fleeing Arlya, preparing to fire off a beam at her. Ruby saw this and acted fast; using her semblance, she ran in front of the monster's pincer, holding her arms out to block it's view of Arlya as it fired off a red beam that hit Ruby directly. She felt a cold wave wash over her as her body began to freeze up completely. She couldn't move her arms or legs at all, her senses freezing up before she lost consciousness. The creature let out a frustrated grunt as it prepared to fire it's white beam at Ruby, however a strange boomerang flew in and sliced off the monster's left pincer. It cried out in pain as red blood spewed out of the wound, it turned to see what it was that attacked it and there stood a being it feared meeting on this planet.

" **I won't let you harm this young girl Baltan!** " The figure was a human sized alien in a red and silver armor, a metal protector was plated on its chest and shoulders as he had a metal face with noticeable yellow eyes and a green gem on its forehead. The boomerang from before came back to the new being as he grabbed it and placed it back on top of his head.

" **You may have escaped me before Baltan, but this planet will be your grave! I won't allow you to harm the people here!** "

The creature, now known as Baltan, let out a frustrated yell as it used its remaining pincer to fire the white beam at the mysterious red & silver alien. He dodged out of the way of the beam and held up his hand near the green gem on his forehead, a green energy beam fired out of the gem and hit Baltan square in the chest, the alien cried out in pain as its chest smoked from the attack. It began to run away, knowing this was a losing fight, but the mysterious alien held up arms in an L shape and fired a wide energy beam from his right arm, hitting the Baltan in the back and blowing it to pieces. With the Baltan now dead, the red & silver alien walked over to the frozen human girl whose body was beginning to thaw out, luckily she was still unconscious but alive. He held the girl in his arms and walked over to a tree, placing her down gently.

" **Such a young girl as yourself willing to fight against a dangerous alien such as a Baltan. I admire your courage and drive to save that little girl… This planet is foreign to me but… You have inspired me to stick around a little longer. More monsters and aliens may invade and I am the only one that can truly defeat them. But… I can't go around looking like this…** " He thought for a minute and looked down at the girl again; an idea came to mind and he focused intently on the girl. His body began to glow a golden hue as lights came from his eyes and wrapped around his body covering it in a bright white light. As the light died down, the mysterious alien now had the likeness of a human woman with long jet black hair. She wore a red and silver sundress with a silver skirt. Her face looked almost similar to Ruby's but slightly older looking and her eye color was green. She had a pair of red eye guard glasses over her eyes; taking them off and putting them into the pocket of her skirt she looked back at the young girl who was still unconscious.

"It'll take a little getting used to being a woman but I think I'll adapt fine. However, I will need to learn a little about this planet…" As she thought for a minute she heard voices approaching closer to their location.

"Ruby!"

She looked down at the girl and figured she must be Ruby. Acting quickly she ran up to a tall tree and climbed up it, hiding herself as best she could. She watched and saw three other girls run into view and over to the unconscious girl. The tall blonde one kneeled down and held Ruby into her arms.

"Ruby! Ruby are you okay!?" She shook Ruby who moaned lightly. Ruby slowly opened her eyes to see her sister and teammates surrounding her. "Yang… W-Weiss… Blake…" Yang smiled and was relieved to see her sister was okay. "Thank god you're fine. What the hell happened? Where's the kid?"

"The kid... Arlya! I… I remember we were attacked! By some strange creature I've never seen before… It may have been an alien…" Ruby explained, "It had large pincers and shot white beams at Arlya and I… I had her run away to get Mister Arashi and the soldiers while I held it off. But it was going to shoot her as she ran away. I got in the way to block her and it shot a red beam at me… All I could remember was feeling unbearably cold before I passed out unable to move…"

"So this… "alien" shot you with a beam and rendered you unconscious, yet it didn't bother to finish you off? Asked Weiss. She found Ruby's story too ridiculous but they did see an explosion near this area so something must have been attacking here.

"I… I don't know… Actually I don't even know how I got to this tree… Maybe someone came and brought me over here?"

"I doubt anyone besides us, the little girl, Mr. Arashi, and the Atlas soldiers would be out here this far in the forest. But we should probably head back and see if the girl made it back okay." said Blake. Yang helped Ruby onto her feet as they all walked back to the campground. The disguised alien girl waited for them to be completely out of sight before she jumped down from the tree.

"Hmm… Ruby huh… I could use a name myself…" She thought for a moment before coming up with a good name. "Osiria… That sounds like a good name. Osiria it is then. I should keep an eye on these girls… If one Baltan landed here there's bound to be more around; I'll need to help them if they're attacked. The people of this planet… I wonder if they will accept my help…" The now named Osiria began her trek to follow after the four girls to see what this strange new world had in store for her.

 _Seven… Seven… Seven… Seven..._

 _ **SEVEN SEVEN SEVEN**_

 _ **SEVEN SEVEN SEVEN**_

 _From Among the Galaxy, is where your home lies  
Ultra Seven, Fighter Seven  
Ultra Seven, Seven, Seven  
March to the end of the big Milky Way  
With the Ultra Eye, __**SPARK**_ _!_

 _ **SEVEN SEVEN SEVEN**_

 _ **SEVEN SEVEN SEVEN**_

 _Borrowing the name  
Of Osiria Moroboshi  
Ultra seven, Hero Seven  
Ultra seven, Seven, Seven  
Defeat the fire breathing mega-monster  
With the ultra beam, __**STRIKE**_ _!_

* * *

 **That is the first part of my Ultraseven x RWBY story. I am still debating on what to do with the rest of this and worried about my overall motivation on to continue doing this but I was motivated to at least write an Ultraman story of some kind seeing as I have recently started watching the shows, as of writing this I am on Taro. Unfortunately I have to skip Return of Ultraman and Ultraman Ace seeing as I couldn't find places to watch them translated.**

 **Either way, I have watched the original show and Seven so I will probably use monsters/aliens from both shows as best I can. Team RWBY and many other characters will be useful against aliens attacks going forward, I just felt that the Exoskeleton of the Baltan would be too tough for Ruby's weapon to be able to harm and scratch. Either way they will be a big help to Seven in the future (assuming I have the drive to write more). Either way, I hope you… at least enjoy this first chapter and leave reviews. Any helpful and constructive reviews are extremely appreciated. I am also looking for a Beta for future help so yeah… Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Enter Osiria

**Hello again, Starboy back with Chapter 2 after a while. This took a bit to make cause I was struggling with how I wanted to really write this specific chapter so it may not be great. I'm still looking for a Beta for a bit of help if anyone is willing to help me out. I would really appreciate it. Also, wanted to make a note, please don't put large story request in the review section of what you would like me to write by writing it yourself. I want to review section to not be cluttered. So please for the future just PM me those rather than put them in the review section. Anyway please enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: UltraSeven is property of Tsuburaya Productions. RWBY is property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

James Ironwood, General of the Atlas Military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy, casually waited in the elevator going up toward Ozpin's office. It has been about an hour and a half since his three troops and Team RWBY went out on the scouting mission; Glynda assured him that the girls would be fine heading out to assist the nomads but Ozpin was the one that insisted on having him send his men to investigate this "alien" attack as the nomad leader claimed.

"Aliens… How absurd." James said to himself as the Elevator opened up and he walked out into the large office. Ozpin was looking out at the scenery outside, aware of James' presence without having to turn and address him.

"James."

"Ozpin."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I haven't heard back from Team RWBY yet on their mission so I unfortunately have nothing to report to you on."

"It's fine Ozpin. I merely wanted to hear your thoughts on this whole alien issue. Do you honestly believe that these people were attacked by an extraterrestrial? This is ridiculous even for someone of your status Ozpin."

"True… This is a very tall tale to even think to take into consideration, but is it really fair for us to be judgemental when we know things that many would claim to be tall tales?"

"The maidens are one thing Ozpin. This is extraterrestrial life we're talking about; beings from beyond the stars which, I will remind you, we still have no way of exploring." Ozpin sighed as he walked over to Ironwood. "I understand your feelings on this James. You feel we shouldn't be wasting our time on claims of Aliens when we should be focusing on finding the ones that attacked Amber. However, we have a duty to assist and protect the people when they are in need even if it is the most ridiculous of claims."

"If you truly understand my feelings then you would be more focused on finding the new candidate for the fall maiden. We don't know how long she has left and Qrow has yet to report back to us on finding her assailants. Excuse me if you don't agree with my statement but I don't exactly have time to waste on "claims" of alien life attacking. I only sent my men to appease you and offer any assist they could to Team RWBY."

"Well we'll just have to wait to hear back from the girls to see if this was all for naught." James only sighed as a call came in to Ozpin's scoll. The headmaster walked over to his desk and answered and it was a call coming in from Ruby.

"Ah Miss Rose. I assume you have information about the investigation?"

"Um… Yes I do sir. Well to get to the point… I ran into the alien." This news greatly intrigued Ozpin and quickly grabbed Ironwood's attention. "Please go on Miss Rose," said Ozpin. "Right. Well, it's wasn't human, faunus, and definitely not a grimm. It looked like a weird crab creature and it attacked me and the little girl from the village. Sadly… I couldn't get any pictures or video of it to prove… But we found some body parts, a strange disk object, and strange green blood around the area of where I was fighting the alien! They must belong to the creature, I don't know what could have blew it up however, It shot me with a strange red beam that made it feel like my body was completely frozen before everything went dark on me."

Ruby sent over several pictures to Ozpin's scroll; he walked over to his desk and placed his scroll into the table activating the large projection so Ironwood would have a good look at them. There were several shots of what looked like a large crab claws and pictures of the disk object. It was a little hard to see but Ironwood and Ozpin could make out small machinery from the insides of the broken disk. "Ozpin, have them make sure to bring these objects back carefully. I'm going to have to take these back to atlas to have studied."

"Miss Rose, make sure you all bring back those pieces of evidence carefully. We don't want them broken or tainted anymore than they may already have been." Ruby nodded as she hung up the call with Ozpin. "Well James, I think we may have not wasted out time after all." Ironwood only scoffed as he walked over to the elevators.

"We'll see Ozpin. For all we know these could be a prank set up by some teenagers foolish enough to go into the woods. But I'll play along for now till I find out the truth." He boarded the elevator as Ozpin looked over at the pictures again, deep in thought of what information these items could reveal to them. " _Extraterrestrial life… If they truly exist… This could be a turning point for Remnant as a whole._ "

* * *

Ruby put away her scroll as she walked back to her team who were talking watching the two Atlas Soldiers contacting people to come help bring over airships to transport the body parts and green goo. "So, how long till a drop ship comes in guys?" asked Ruby.

"In about an hour, hour & a half. We have time to escort Mr. Arashi and Arlya back to their temporary camp site." said Blake. Ruby nodded as said man and child walked over to them. "Thank you girls again for helping protect Arlya. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she ended up getting killed out there."

'It's no problem sir! Team RWBY is always ready to help! We're just glad we were able to protect Arlya from the grimm and that alien."

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "So you did see the alien huh? In all honestly, I did hope it wasn't an alien but the evidence you've collected here and your own encounter make it hard not to believe it really does exist."

"Well we'll know 100% for sure when we bring these back to Beacon with us. I'm sure the general will have these taken to Atlas to have examined." said Weiss. Arlya was hiding behind Mr. Arashi, Blake leaning down to meet her eye to eye

"You don't have to be scared… We're here to keep you protected. You can trust us okay Arlya?" The young girl was still scared as she hid behind Arashi fully. Blake frowned that the little girl wouldn't trust them but she had an idea. "Arlya, can you look at me, I want to show you something." She peeked out from behind Arashi to see Blake was untying her bow, revealing a pair of cat ears.

"Y-You're a faunus…?"

"Mmhm. Just like you, so you don't have to be afraid, my friends and I will keep you safe. You can trust us." Blake reached her hand out to Arlya who hesitated at first but grabbed Blake's hand and walked out from behind Arashi. Blake gave the child a warm smile as they walked over to the rest of Team RWBY.

"Hey kiddo! You doing okay?" asked Yang. Arlya hesitated a little but she nodded in response. "You gave us quite a scare when you were out there all alone. But I'm glad you're safe!"

"I… I'm s-sorry…"

"Don't you worry sweetie. You're safe and sound now, no grimm or 'aliens" will be attacking you as long as we're here." Weiss proclaimed as she patted the young girl on the head. Upon being patted, Arlya's fox ears began to wiggle as she blushed. While the girls were busy with Arlya, the two Atlas soldiers contacted their third member that was keeping watch of the village to let him know they would pick him up in around an hour. "*sigh* Man… I hope this is all just some damn prank from some stupid kids… What do you think Mike?"

The one now named Mike shrugged his shoulders as he looked over the canister of green goo they did their best to contain all of. "I'm more worried about what could have caused that big explosion that made all this goo and these parts to appear everywhere. Think it was fighting something else besides that kid in the red cap over there?"

"What could this thing have been fighting to cause this big explosion?!"

"I can actually explain what it was."

The two soldiers were startled by the new voice and quickly drew their guns as they looked around for wherever the voice came from. "Show yourself!" yelled Mike. This alerted Team RWBY and Arashi as the four girls ran over to the two soldiers.

"What's going on?" asked Ruby. Her question was left unanswered as a young woman walked out from behind the trees. The two soldiers aimed right at her as she held her hands up. "Identify yourself!"

"Osiria… I'm sorry if I startled you all but… I witnessed the alien that attacked the girl over there with the red cape." Ruby was surprised by this fact. However, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were surprised by the appearance of Osiria. Namely, Weiss and Blake found her to look very similar to Ruby; Yang however could swear she was looking at Summer or at least an older Ruby.

"You… You saw me fighting the alien!?" asked Ruby. Osiris nodded and smiled at her, "I was touched to see you fight your hardest to protect that little girl Miss…"

"Oh! Ruby! Ruby Rose Miss Osiria!"

"Ruby… A very nice name for such a brave girl. But when the creature shot you with that beam and froze you solid, I was frightened. I was going to run and hide but… I saw another creature come in and stop it.

"Wait, you mean another alien appeared?" asked Arashi.

"Yes… This one was red and silver and fought to protect Miss Rose there… While it was fighting… I heard it call the alien Miss Rose fought 'Baltan.' When the Baltan was defeated the red and silver flew off away somewhere, it took me a bit but I acted quickly and went to take Miss Rose and rest her against a tree as he body began to move again."

"So you ran away when you heard us coming?" asked Weiss suspiciously.

"Y-Yes… I was worried someone would get the wrong idea of me watching over her while she was unconscious against a tree. I didn't want to leave her, but seeing as you three found her afterwards, I felt she would be fine in your hands than mine."

Ruby ran over to Osiria and grabbed her hand shaking it. "Thank you so much for helping me!" Osiria giggled at her enthusiasm as she happily shook her hand back. "You're very welcome Miss Rose. But I didn't do as much compared to that red and silver alien, it was the one that truly saved you."

The two soldiers had lowered their weapons by this point but were still on guard if she pulled any sudden moves. Mike decided to interrupt Ruby and Osiria's conversation, "Miss. We're going to have to have you come back to Beacon Academy with us. You'll need to be questioned by General Ironwood about this event."

She hesitated to respond, unsure of the best course of action. " _I can't allow them to get too suspicious of me in case they try to detain me… But more Baltan could be out there and they would need my help if they want to survive… For now just need to comply and go with them to this Beacon._ "

"Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry… I was just thinking. But I will accompany you all back to the academy. I'll answer any questions I can." Mike nodded as him and his fellow soldier received a call in that the Bullhead was about to land. Everyone looked up to see the large airship flying directly over them and lower down to the ground. Another Soldier jumped off to help carry the evidence on to the bullhead; while they did this Team RWBY helped Arashi, Arlya, and Osiria onto the VTOL as well before it finally took off back toward the Beacon Academy. Osiria sat alone quietly as she watched Team RWBY play with Arlya, the young faunus girl giggling happily as Blake gave her a piggyback ride. She couldn't help but smile at the scene; watching them be so innocent, pure, and carefree only made her need to protect them greater. Yet, she had doubts on the acceptance of the people. She feared that the people of this planet would view her as just another threat, but for the time being she simply only focused on watching the world outside pass by. Curious about what all this planet would have in store for her.

* * *

 **Well this was chapter two. If you actually could read it all the way and understand whatever the hell I'm trying to write, I give you my respect. Either way, I'm still working on some ideas of what I want to do with the plot so I do apologize anyone was hoping for some monster fighting in this chapter, but don't worry the fights will be on their way, either way please leave constructive reviews and again, if anyone can offer support as a Beta I would appreciate it. Until Next Time everyone.**


	3. Rise of Bemular

**Hey Starboy34tcoos here with chapter three of The Ultra Huntsmen. This chapter took a little while mainly due to lack of motivation to write and getting stuck on how I want to properly word out my thoughts and my ideas for it. But here we are with chapter three, anyway I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Now with further a due, on to the story.**

* * *

It was about a 30 minute ride to the temporary village and to beacon. Arlya wanted desperately to stay a little longer with Team RWBY and see beacon up close. Arashi had some concern about letting her go to the academy but Blake promised she would bring her back before dark, so he agreed to let Arlya go along with everyone. Osiria continued to watch from afar; thinking to herself of how she would explain her story to this General Ironwood. She couldn't explain to them about her being the red and silver alien, they would more than likely view her as insane.

"Excuse me, Miss Osiria?"

Osiria was taken out of her thoughts as one of the soldiers approached her. "I apologize. I was just thinking to myself…" she said.

"It's okay ma'am. We're about to land. The general is waiting below and will escort you inside." Osiria nodded as she stood up and walked over to the exit, Team RWBY and Arlya waiting there as well. Arlya hid behind Blake as Osiria got closer, scared of the woman who no one knew anything about. Blake patted the poor girl on the head to comfort her.

"Don't be scared now Arlya. Miss Osiria isn't a monster." Blake tried to get her out from hiding but Arlya refused to move. Osiria smiled and bent down to look at Arlya.

"Hello little one. I don't believe we every introduced ourselves, I'm Osiria, may I have your name?"

"A-Arlya…"

"Arlya. Hehe, that's a very pretty name for a very pretty little girl. It's a pleasure to meet you Arlya." Osiria held out her hand for the young faunus to shake, Arlya hesitated but shook her hand quickly before hiding behind Blake again; the five women giggled at the young girls shyness. The VTOL soon landed in Beacon's docking area as Ironwood and several soldiers and Atlesian Knights were waiting for the group to arrive. Once fully landed, Team RWBY helped Osiria and Arlya down.

"General Ironwood sir!" Mike and his friend both saluted to the general as he walked over to the group.

"Good work men. You two will be going back with me to Atlas to investigate these foreign objects and material. Team RWBY, I would like to thank you four for your cooperation in this mission. You four should report into Ozpin as soon as you have situated yourselves."

"It's no problem General! Team RWBY is always happy to help!" said Ruby proudly. James couldn't help but smile at the young leaders pride. He turned to Osiria and raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask who you are ma'am?"

"Hello sir. I'm Osiria. It's nice to meet you General."

"Likewise. May I ask why you accompanied my men and Team RWBY back here?" Mike stepped up to speak for her. "I can explain sir. She was in the forest during our investigation and claims to be an eyewitness to the alien attacking Team RWBY's leader. We brought her back for questioning sir."

"Hmm… Very well. I'll commence the questioning then. Men, have everything prepared to leave for Atlas in about an hour and a half. The questioning shouldn't take that long but we have to make sure all bases have been covered from this investigation. Miss Osiria, if you will follow me this way." Osiria nodded as she followed Ironwood into the academy. Arlya looked up at the large building, her eyes lighting up with wonder.

"T-That's where you guys go to school…?" she asked.

"Mhm! This is where we train in order to become future huntsmen! When we're done talking to our headmaster, want to look around the building dear?" asked Weiss. Arlya nodded excitedly as the girls made their way into the academy, Arlya holding Blake's hand as they went on their way.

* * *

Osiria sat in a dark room with one light on that Ironwood took her to for about 20 minutes. She hoped they didn't forget about her here but she didn't want to risk trying to leave in case they would arrest her for doing so. Finally the door opened up as three people walked in, one of them being Ironwood and the two others, a man with grey hair and glasses holding a coffee mug and a blonde woman with glasses and a riding crop in hand, she didn't recognize.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Osiria. I would like to introduce you to my two associates. This is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. This is Glynda Goodwitch, combat instructor and headmistress of Beacon. I hope you don't mind they be here for the questioning as well."

"No no… It's fine sir. It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Osiria."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Osiria. You can call me Ozpin if you prefer," he sat down at the table and took a swig of his coffee, "Now then, would you care to explain to us what you were doing in the Emerald Forest that led you to encountering my student struggling against the 'alien?'"

Osiria hesitated a little, this was the one question she feared they would ask as she had no knowledge about this planet. She would just have to find a way to move around the question and just explain what she needed to explain to them.

"Well… I found myself in the forest without remembering much honestly. When I was looking around to find my bearings, I found Miss Rose fighting against that creature. When it froze her, I was frightened and was planning to run, but then a second alien came to save her and defeat the alien it called 'Baltan.'" she explained.

"You found yourself waking in the forest without any memory of how you found yourself there?" asked Ozpin.

"Yes sir. I don't know why I was there to begin with and I have no idea what I was doing before hand…"

"So you have amnesia?"

"It would seem so sir… I'm sorry if I can't answer much of your questions…"

"It's alright Miss Osiria. Just answer what you can. Now, what's this about a second alien?" asked Ozpin.

"Well… I don't know much aside from what I saw. It was fighting against the Baltan as it called it and saved Miss Rose from being killed. However, after it destroyed the alien it flew away; when it did that I took the chance to go in and help Miss Rose. Her body began to move freely again but she was unconscious, so I helped her against a tree so she could rest. I heard people coming in our direction and I left the scene in case they may have thought I had attacked her in some way."

"But what were you even doing out in the middle of a grimm infested forest Osiria?" asked Ironwood a little sternly.

"Again… I don't remember much General. Only my name is all I can recall… Nothing else is coming to mind sadly." She looked away to give them the allusion that she was being serious about her memory loss.

"Do you even know what kingdom you're in currently?" asked Glynda.

"No ma'am. This is a kingdom?" This shocked the three as Ironwood and Glynda exchanged looks. Ozpin took another sip of his coffee as he stood up. "Excuse us for a moment Miss Osiria." He took Ironwood and Glynda outside to quickly discuss this development.

"She's too suspicious Ozpin. I'm not buying her amnesia story one bit. How can she just not know that Vale is a kingdom and appear in the emerald forest with no memory whatsoever?" said Glynda.

"I have to agree with her Oz. We may need to take her into custody for more intense questioning. For all we know, she could be connected to the people that attacked Amber and is trying to infiltrate the academy. "Saving" Miss Rose could have just been a tactic to get on our good graces."

"Don't jump to conclusions you two. If she was connected to them, she would fit the description that Qrow gave us from before. I'd like to believe she may be hiding something indeed but I don't feel or sense any malicious intent from her. But if it would make you feel better James, I will keep her here at the academy for the time being until you return from Atlas. Would that be satisfactory?" Ironwood thought on it for a moment and sighed.

"I don't think that's a good idea at all Oz. But I know once you've made up your mind it would be impossible to really convince you otherwise… Very well. I'll leave her in your care to continue questioning and observing. At least do me this Ozpin, have one of your teams keep a close eye on her if you allow her to leave the academy and go into the city..."

"I think that can be arranged. I'll speak to Team RWBY about this idea seeing as they're the ones she's interacted with the most so far."

"Are you sure this will be a good idea Ozpin? I don't like the idea of endangering the students, specially if these "Aliens" are actually roaming about."

"It will be alright Glynda. If Osiria does indeed have amnesia, I don't see why not offer some assistance. But I will need you to do a lookup on anyone with the name Osiria throughout the kingdoms. If she does have any records we can find those that may be connected to her."

"Understood sir. I'll get right on it when we're done here."

With that the three went back inside the room, Osiria turning to acknowledge their presence. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything is alright Miss Osiria. We've decided to have you stay at the academy for the time being. The general here has to return back to Atlas for a short time but will return. We would like to continue questioning you about what you can or can't remember however and if possible we'd like to help you recover your memory if possible."

"A-Are you sure Professor? I don't want to be a burden or take up space here since you have so many students from what I saw…"

"It will be alright. We can set up a temporary room for you to stay in. However, we do have one requirement of you. We will need to have one team escort you around whenever you do plan to head into the city. Just as a… precaution is all."

Osiria raised an eyebrow to this but smiled. "Do you fear I may run away professor?"

"Not at all. See, if you somehow ended up in the emerald forest with no memory of where you are and what happened to you, well I assume someone may have put you there themself and I would feel more comfortable knowing you had others to keep you safe in case this person or these people are still lurking around. You understand what I mean correct?"

"I do actually. While I'm not 100% sure if your assertion may be accurate but I won't argue it seeing as I don't know much. Very well professor, I'll gladly accept your offer." She reached out her hand as Ozpin took it to shake.

"Thank you for being cooperative Miss Osiria. Now then, Glynda here will show you to one of the unoccupied rooms and you can settle in. I'll have an extra Scroll prepared for you to use in order to contact, Glynda, Ironwood or myself if need be."

"Very well. If it's alright with you, once I settle in my room I would like to look around the Academy a little. Get my bearings for the place and where everything is." said Osiria.

"Very well, I can have one of my teams show you around if you would like." Osiria nodded at his suggestion. With that Ozpin stood up and led Osiria out of the interrogation room along with Ironwood and Glynda.

"Well Oz, I'll leave her in your hands. Miss Osiria, I hope you will be able to regain your lost memories with your stay here." said James.

"I hope so too General. Thank you very much. I hope you have a safe trip where you're going."

Ironwood nodded as he took his leave for the airship docks. Glynda took Osiria to the student living dorms and found her one of the unoccupied rooms.

"This will be your temporary room for the time you are here Osiria. I'll come by later today to deliver your scroll for you when it is finished being prepared."

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch. Again, I'm sorry for all the trouble you're all going through just for little ol me…"

"It's quite alright. Professor Ozpin is always going on helping those in need when possible. You did assist one of our students after all so offering help in return is only natural. Speaking on which…" Glynda looked down at her Scroll to see a message from Jaune Arc. "Ah, Ozpin has assigned a team to give you a tour around the campus. Team RWBY is currently occupied with the child from the tribe so we're letting them take care of her for the moment, but expect them to be the ones to escort you around after today."

"I understand. The girls seemed really nice and it was sweet to see them play with Arlya." As the two woman conversed, Glynda noticed that large groups of students were running quickly through the halls, some frantic, others excited. She stopped one girl who had just ran past her with her semblance. "Why is everyone running so frantically in the halls? Is there a fight going on!?"

"N-No Miss Goodwitch! There's something outside in the sky over the forest!" Glynda and Osiria exchanged looks as they followed the girl outside to the courtyard where loads of students were watching what looked like a large blue sphere floating above the Emerald forest. Some students were taking out their scrolls to take pictures, some recording the object if it did anything.

"What in the world…?" Glynda was flabbergasted at the sight of this object. Whatever it was, it was no doubt alien in nature and she had to worry about the students safety first and foremost.

"Alright! Everyone back inside the academy! No one is allowed to leave until further notice!" Several Atlas soldiers were watching the spectacle as well when Glynda began instructing the students to head back in. They began helping to usher in the students as Glynda called up Ozpin on her scroll.

"Ozpin… Are you in your office right now?"

"No Glynda. I'm right here."

She turned around to see that the Headmaster was walking up to her and Osiria as the students were shuffling back into Beacon. Once he approached the two women, he looked up toward the large sphere, taking a long hard look at it. Osiria however recognized this specific object and where she may have seen it before.

"Bemular…" she said quietly to herself. A VTOL ship soon came into view as it flew toward the large blue sphere, Ozpin saw that this was one of Atlas' battleships and he pulled out his scroll to call Ironwood.

"James, would you mind explaining to me why one of your ships is headed toward that object in the sky?" he asked Sternly.

"Calm down Ozpin. I sent some of my men to go and observe it from a distance in case it does anything. If the object is hostile however I have ordered them to take action."

"This is too risky, even for you James this is too risky. Whatever this thing is we need to avoid doing anything that could cause it to react. For all we know, this could be an alien waiting for us to attack first."

"We're not going to attack it Ozpin. If this is an alien waiting to attack, the last thing we want is to cause a panic in Vale and attract the Grimm. We're merely just observing from afar."

"We can observe it without getting in close proximity James! Call your men off before something could happen!"

As the Airship got closer to the sphere, stopping several meters away from it, the sphere began to shake violently in the air, light emitting and sparking from within it. The men in the airship were confused and unsure of what action to take at this sudden development. The sphere soon rushed forward toward the airship, physically striking it and causing it to fly out of control and tumble to the ground and crash. Ozpin, Glynda, and Osiria watched in shock as the VTOL went crashing down in the forest.

"James!"

"I know Oz! I'm calling in several ships now!"

Several more VTOL's took off toward the large sphere and began opening fire upon it to stop its assault in the air. The gunfire and missiles that struck the large sphere caused it to go crashing down in the forest and explode. However, out from the fires of the explosion, a large brown creature with several spikes on its back rose up, roaring out in pure rage.

" _ **K-NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERKS**_ " The large creature fired off a blue energy beam from its mouth at one of the VTOL ships destroying it completely. The other ships continued to fire missiles and gunfire at the large creature but it seemed unfazed as it continued to fire its blue energy beam at the airships, destroying two more in the process.

"JAMES! Pull your me out at once! Their assault isn't stopping it and they're getting themselves killed!"

"I can't just pull them out and let this monster rampage Ozpin! If this thing gets into Vale there would be total destruction and the grimm will swarm the city like moths to a flame!"

Ozpin could only sigh in frustration as he continued to watch the monster destroy the Atlas ships one by one. He quickly turned toward Glynda, "Evacuate the Students now! If this creature heads for Beacon it will be a disaster if any students are left inside!"

"Understood sir!" She turned to tell Osiria to follow her but Osiria wasn't there. "M-Miss Osiria!? Ozpin she's gone!"

Ozpin didn't say anything as he figured she must have ran when the monster appeared. "I'll go search for her. You call Peter, Bart, and Peach, and have them help you evacuate all the students immediately!" Ozpin took off toward the Academy, Glynda following after him. However, neither noticed that Osiria was hiding and inside a bush and waited for them both to be out of sight. Taking the chance she ran out toward the forest till she felt she was out of sight of anyone that could still be outside. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the eye guards from before and placed them over her eyes. The eye guards began to change and morph her human disguise disappeared and once again donned her true form as the red and silver alien.

" **AAAAAAAAAAH!** " He screamed out as he flew up high in the sky and began to grow larger in size.

* * *

Many of the students were rushing out toward the airship docks to board VTOL's into Vale. Glynda, Professor Port, and Professor Oobleck were ushering in students making sure no one was left behind at all.

"All of you file in calmly and quickly! We need to make sure everyone can get to the city safely!" said Port as he guided students into the airships. Team RWBY were heading for the airships, Blake carrying Arlya, when several students running ahead of them stopped to point to the area where the monster was.

"LOOK OVER THERE! THERE'S SOMETHING FLYING IN THE SKY!"

"IS IT ANOTHER ALIEN!?"

"WHAT IF THEY BOTH ATTACK US!?

The girls stopped to look and see what their fellow classmates were talking about and saw a large red and silver alien flying toward Bemular. Osiria tackled Bemular to the ground as the two tussled and struggled for a little, he soon kicking Bemular off of him and stood up, taking a fighting stance. Bemular stood back up and was furious that this new alien would stop his assault as it roared out in rage once more.

" _ **K-NOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERKS**_ " Bemular rushed for the alien and slashed his claws at him, attempting to kick him to the ground soon after. Osiria wasn't phased much by the claw slash and dodged out of the way of the kick, soon jumping up to do a karate chop on Bemular and knocked the creature back. He rushed for him and delivered several punches to the monsters face and torso, Bemular roaring in pain. The reptilian headbutted its opponent and fired off several explosive energy blast at the red and silver alien who dodged out of the way of each attack. Several grimm were surrounding the two large monsters, drawn in by their fight, nevermores flying around the two and attempting to peck and attack them. Bemular was annoyed by the smaller creatures and slashed at several nevermores, eating several of them and firing off his blue energy beam to burn the rest at the ground. However, this distraction allowed Osiria to grapple Bemular and toss him further away from the Academy. All the students that hadn't boarded airships yet watched the two monsters struggle and fight.

"Is… Is that alien trying to stop the monster from getting closer to the school?" asked Weiss as she watched the two creatures clash.

"Why would it want to protect the school?" asked Blake who held onto a scared Arlya.

Ruby watched the two aliens continue to fight until she thought of something that she remembered. "Guys! Remember what Miss Osiria said, about the red and silver alien that helped me!?"

"Yeah? What about it Rubes?" asked Yang.

"Look at that alien there!" Ruby pointed to the large red and silver alien fighting Bemular.

"Wait… Ruby you think that alien there was the one that saved you!?" said Weiss.

"Well do you see any other red and silver alien around!? That has to be the one Miss Osiria saw earlier!" Ruby watched earnestly as the alien that saved her continued to fight off Bemular.

Bemular was getting tired from the fight with its opponent and the constant annoyance of the grimm attacking at the same time. It fired off another blue energy beam at the grimm and the red and silver alien to throw them off itself. Osiria took the hit and was knocked back several feet but quickly recovered and countered back by firing a green beam from the green gem on his forehead and hitting Bemular directly in the chest and leaving a large burn mark on it. Bemular fell to the ground and groaned in pain as it curled into a ball, fire surrounding its body as it was once again a large blue sphere. The sphere began to fly off toward the sky, attempting to escape the battle, but Osiria wasn't about to let the creature escape as he flew off right after it. Holding up his right arm and holding his left arm below it, he fired off a beam from his right arm at the blue sphere, the sphere exploding upon being hit by the ray. The silver and red alien however wasn't finished yet as she flew down and fired off several more beams from its arm, killing any grimm still lingering around or flying around. Once the grimm numbers died down and many of the creatures fled from the scene, the alien flew off toward the sky, soon disappearing from sight.

"My word… It… It defeated the creature…" Glynda was in awe at the fight between the two monsters and at the actions of the silver one. Why would such a creature fight to protect them and even kill the grimm that began to gather?

"Should we continue to evacuate the students Glynda? The creature has been defeated… But there could still be grimm about despite the other one having killed so many of them."

Glynda didn't respond, she simply pulled out her scroll to call Ozpin. "Ozpin… What… What was all of that?"

"... I don't know Glynda. I just don't know. But for now, usher in the students back to the academy and have them return to their dorms but on standby in case of a grimm attack." He hung up the call as he thought to himself about the silver and red alien that fought against Bemular. When he turned around he saw Osiria running up to him, breathing hard as well.

"Miss Osiria. Where did you go? I was trying to find you when those aliens were attacking."

"I… I'm s-sorry… I got scared to I ran to hide in my room. When I saw it was finally over I came back to try and find either you or Miss Goodwitch. I hope I didn't worry you too much Professor."

"It's alright. But we were planning to evacuate the students out of the academy in case the monster headed its way over here. It's a very good thing it was handled before such a thing could happen, but please try to stay by us in case another incident like this were to occur. We want to make sure everyone is safe and sound."

"Right… I understand. I'll be a little more careful next time Professor." she bowed to him in apology as he sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"Let us return inside shall we? I need to make a few calls after all." Osiria nodded as she followed the headmaster back inside Beacon, loads of students being ushered in as well. Osiria held her chest as she let out a pained sigh, the attack from Bemular still stung but she would handle it once she was alone.

* * *

 **I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. Been trying to think of how to handle the battle scene and realize that I'm shit at writing fights. Either way I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave constructive criticism and reviews and will do my best to get chapter four out as best and soon as I can. Thank you all and see you soon.**


	4. His Name Shall Be

**Hey everyone, it's Starboy34tcoos again here with another chapter. Took a while to work on this one just as the last few chapters. I do apologize for all the long waits to get these chapters out. It's kind of hard to find the right motivation to really work on these as well as get out ideas on how to progress the story in a way that makes sense. Either way I hope you enjoy the chapter, remember; respectful constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: UltraSeven is property of Tsuburaya Productions. RWBY is property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

" _Good Evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to the Vale News Network. I'm Cyril Ian and I'm here to bring you an urgent breaking news story. Earlier today in the Kingdom of Vale, two large creatures were reported fighting within the Emerald Forest just on the outskirts of both the City of Vale and Beacon Academy. Many have uploaded Video footage of the fight onto the internet, giving clear looks at the large creatures and their fight_." Several Video footages of the fight between Bemular and Osiria were shown on the news broadcast, grimm were visible in the videos as well, clearly attracted by the large amount of negativity of the two creatures duel.

" _Many claim that these two creatures could in fact be extraterrestrials from space but scientist and government officials unfortunately can't comment or give concrete evidence on what these beings could be. However, the Council of Vale has assures the people that neither the city or Beacon Academy were attacked by either monsters or attacked by any grimm. We now turn to Lisa Lavender reporting live from Beacon Academy with an exclusive interview with Beacon Academy's Headmaster, Professor Ozpin, and Atlas Military General and Headmaster James Ironwood on the current "alien" situation. Can you hear me Lisa?_ " The news feed cuts to show the inside of Ozpin's office where Lisa Lavender was sitting on a couch next to both Ozpin and Ironwood. The former of the two drinking a cup of coffee as per usual.

" _Yes Cyril, I'm here right now with Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood. Gentlemen, I would like to thank you both for agreeing to have this sudden interview. Could either of you give us a rundown on what transpired here today?_ "

Ozpin was the first to speak up, " _Well Miss Lavender, we unfortunately don't know how the first creature that attacked managed to make it here so quickly and without being noticed until much later. It appeared in the sky in the form of a large blue sphere and attacked violently when approached by several Atlas VTOLs. When the airfleets began to open fire and strike back, the large sphere plummeted to the ground and from the ashes and flames rose that large creature, continuing its assault against the Atlas Military._

Ironwood quickly chimed in, " _Let it be known that I assigned my men to simply observe the large sphere from a distance were it to do anything. When it began to strike at our ships was when we opened fired upon it. Our main goal was to make sure it wouldn't be a threat to the people of Remnant and wouldn't cause a city wide panic in Vale. However, we needed to observe it and find out what it could have possibly been. Unfortunately, we were able to obtain that answer._ "

" _I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we the people of Vale appreciate the work and assistance from the Atlas Military in their efforts to keep the peace during the wait for the Vytal Festival to begin. As well as offer our prayers and condolences to the families of the men that were tragically lost during this "alien" attack. However, what about this second alien that was battling against the first one?"_

Ozpin spoke up once more, " _We are unsure of that one as well. The very fact that it was fighting the first alien and seemingly attempting to keep it from attacking my academy is what baffles me the most. Even more so that once the first creature was killed it began to attack and kill the large hoards of grimm that lingered around. I don't know what its aim or goal is, but I don't believe it means us harm._ "

" _What makes you believe this red and silver alien may not be a threat to Remnant? It could have just been attacking the grimm for trying to interfere in their fight as well as finding them as just a general annoyance._ " asked Lisa.

" _That would make the most sense to anyone just watching the video footages. But I watched the entire battle and the creature was actively keeping the other from getting closer to Beacon. It may sound crazy but I don't believe it is an initial threat to us._ "

Ironwood chimed in once more, " _I on the other hand believe that these beings are too much of a threat to Remnant to be taken lightly. This second alien could easily return at any point and attack when we least expect it to. Therefor, once I return to Atlas, I will speak to the council about having a global meeting on the issues of these extraterrestrials at once. Right now, we are in a situation more dire than our current one. The grimm, while a constant and fearsome threat, won't compare if we are continually attacked by these large creatures we are not prepared to handle._ "

" _One final question gentlemen. With these new developments and threats, what of the Vytal Festival? Will we be able to continue to proceed with the celebration or will it be cancelled until further notice?_ "

Ozpin and Ironwood exchanged looks at each other before Ozpin finally spoke, " _We can't comment on that right now. We will just have to wait and hear from the councils on what they feel would be the best regarding the celebration._ "

" _I see. Well gentlemen, I will like to thank you both for taking your time this evening to answer any questions the people of Remnant have regarding this incident. This has been Lisa Lavender live from Beacon Academy, back to you Cyril._ "

* * *

Osiria had switched off the news tab on her Scroll as she laid back on her bed. After the battle with Bemular, she headed back to her room to relax and recuperate, tending to her injuries from the battle. Luckily the room had a spare med kit inside, so she was able to patch herself up as best she could. As she laid in her bed and went over her thoughts on the interview, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Oh umm... It's Ruby Rose! You know… Red head girl with… Big red hood?" Osiria got up from her bed and walked up to open the door. There stood Ruby, Arlya standing with her as well, but behind her as she was still a little afraid of Osiria.

"Good evening Miss Rose, and to you too Arlya."

"Umm… Hello…"

"Sorry to disturb you when it's late but Miss Goodwitch sent me a message letting me know that my Team and I would be escorting you around in town since you'll be staying here for a while. So I wanted to let you know! I hope it'll be okay…"

"It's perfectly fine Miss Rose. If anything I should be apologizing to you all for having to watch me when I go out into town. Your headmaster believes it would be best in case the people he believes are after me may come back again to attack me. But I would rather not take up your girl's time if you have studies or training to worry about…" Osiria bowed to Ruby in apology, the latter shaking her head and smiling at the older woman.

"It's no problem at all! My team and I have been training for the past semester to prepare for the Vytal Festival! We're going to make it all the way to the top no matter what, but we have no issue helping out someone in need. Well… I don't have an issue, the other three may have some reservations however…" Ruby let out a nervous chuckle until she felt Arlya pulling on her cape.

"Hey… You said we could go get some cookies before the cafeteria closes for the night. We have to hurry…!"

"Oh right sorry! Anyway, just wanted to level with you about the escorting, Miss Osiria. Well, I'll see you around then. Have a good night!"

"Have a good night to you too Miss Rose." Osiria waved goodbye to Ruby and Arlya who raced down the hallway toward the mess hall. Going back inside her room, Osiria sat down on her bed tired; she looked up toward the shattered image of the moon and contemplated to herself.

" _Bemular wouldn't just come to some random planet for no reason… He was guided here, I'm sure of it. The only thing that could have made him come to this planet could have been…_ " She gasped at the thought and grew worried. " _Baltan… There must be more Baltan out there in the world besides the one I fought. A group of them could be here, maybe a whole colony! If they're on this planet, I need to find and defeat them before they could cause even more harm to the people here._ "

Yawning, Osiria soon retired for the night; the fatigue from battle and her injuries were heavy on her human disguise and she needed to rest to conserve her power for the next day.

* * *

Not many dared to venture out into the deep frozen wasteland of Atlas; the icy cold climate, large mountain reigns, and ravenous grimm running & roaming the wasteland. However, it was here in the snowy region that the alien race, Baltan, currently had made a new underground base of operations. Despite one of their ships having crashed and probably discovered, they had nothing too much to worry about. They came to this planet on various ships and could easily create more using the resources of this planet. However, they knew for a fact that the alien from Nebula M78 was still residing on this planet; for they were able to get connected to the CCT in Atlas and keep up to date on this world's news. They saw the various video footages of the creature Bemular being defeated by the alien and the leader of this group of Baltan grew enraged. He walked over to a large computer monitor and activated several switches, the screen of the monitor turning on and showing a fiery background. Soon three dark tiny figures appeared from behind the flames floating.

The first one began to speak, " _Alien Baltan! How helpful was the Bemular we sent you?"_ The Baltan leader let out frustrated grunt; they were unable to speak normal speech yet still able to be understood by these new aliens.

" _So the Space Garrison soldier defeated it with no issue? That is most unfortunate, however, we will not back down just yet my dear friends. The inhabitants from Nebula M78 view themselves as a righteous group, always fighting for their little peace and justice, but they will crumble and fall beneath us, the beings known as Poll! Baltan! We will be sending you another monster soon once we can locate it. He may believe he can protect this planet, but with our combined partnership & might, we will crush him and turn this planet into a wasteland!_"

Baltan let out a boisterous laugh, its laugh echoing throughout the base, various other Baltan members joining in the laughter. The Baltan's wanted nothing more than to crush the red and silver alien and bring ruin to Remnant and they would do it in anyway they could.

* * *

The very next day, Beacon was a buzz with students talking about the alien attacks from yesterday. Many were worried about the possibility of more creatures showing up, others thinking it would be cool to see giant monsters fighting in real life for them. However, one lingering feeling stuck in everyone's minds, what was that red and silver alien, and was it friend or foe?

This question especially lingered with Cinder Fall. Her, Mercury and Emerald were among the students yesterday watching the battle between Bemular and Osiria and she was in awe of such creatures existing. But it made her grow heavily concerned about how these creatures would affect her plans for the Vytal Festival and finding the Fall Maiden.

"Hey Cinder…" Emerald called out to her Mentor who was still deep in thought. "Cinder?"

"What is it Emerald?"

"Um well… It's about these "alien" from yesterday. What are we going to do if more of these things show up again? I mean, the Vytal Festival may end up getting cancelled at this rate if they keep appearing."

"If I knew what to do Emerald I would be doing it right now. All we can really do is wait and see if more of these creatures appear in the following months."

Mercury spoke up next, "Well if they do, they could probably help our plans in a way right?" This caught Cinder's attention, "How so Mercury?"

"Well, everyone was panicking when the first alien showed up and when the second one came in the grimm were drawn to the two of them like moths to an open flame."

"Wait… Are you saying we should use one of these alien attacks to execute our plan of flooding grimm into the city?" asked Emerald.

"It makes sense. We can't control these things obviously, so why not take the chance and use their rampage and fights to cause even more chaos. Then, we have the White Fang bring in their troops along with more grimm, then if the atlas military send in their droids, have torchwick freed by then and hack them all to attack innocent people. It's full prove if you ask me." Cinder pondered on his words, he wasn't entirely wrong that the confusion and panicking would be perfect for drawing the grimm, but she feared these aliens would only get in the way when the grimm do start to gather and attack.

"Your idea would really work Mercury… But that red and silver alien from yesterday did attack the grimm once its fight with the other alien was over. It may end up ruining our plans rather than progressing them."

"Hey it was just a suggestion. I don't exactly see you two coming up with any bright ideas. All I'm saying is, let's take this chance while we have it Cinder. Opportunities don't come this often you know…" Cinder was silent. She really didn't know what the best course of action would be to take with this, all she could really do was contact her Queen and seek guidance.

"Both of you, leave me. I need to speak with the Queen at once…" Emerald and Mercury exchanged glances as they both left the room, cinder finally all alone. She pulled out a crystal ball from underneath her bed and set it down on the desk. The ball soon fogged up and an image of a pale skinned woman soon appeared from within the fog.

"My Queen…"

" **Cinder… I hope for your sake… It is good news you are bringing me this time**." said Salem. Cinder tensed up at the calm threat, knowing Salem would more than happily dish it out if she so chose to.

"Forgive me my queen… But recent developments may cause us some unwanted issues…"

" **Explain child.** "

"I am unsure if you are aware of what happened yesterday in Vale but… two large extraterrestrials appeared near the Emerald forest and caused quite a panic throughout the kingdom and the Academy. I fear that more of these creatures could possibly arrive and cause havoc, thus severely hindering our plans since they can easily just destroy the grimm as one of these creatures did yesterday…"

" **...** "

"My Lady?"

" **Cinder… Never in my days have I ever heard of such tales of aliens. I know of may secrets that were thought to just be fairy tales but this… This is even beyond me… I'll have Watts look more into this Alien situation. However, these creatures could help make your plans progress more by using their rampage to draw in grimm.** "

"Mercury suggested this as well, but yesterday there was a red and silver alien that attacked the grimm once it's battle with the other aliens was over. I fear if it was to return it would simply try to wipe out the grimm attacking the city."

Salem pondered on this for a minute before finally responding, " **I can see what you mean by these creatures being an issue. We will have to come up with an alternate plan than for the time being. For now, gather whatever information you can on these beings over there. Report back to me once you learn anything interesting.** "

"Understood my lady… I will report back to you when I have any new information to relay over to you." The connection soon ended as Cinder returned the crystal ball back underneath her bed. Pulling out her scroll she called up Emerald, "Emerald. We have a new current objective."

"Um… Okay… What do you need us to do Cinder?" asked Emerald.

"We're going to wait and see if more of these creatures will appear. Then gather whatever information we can about what they could possibly be and learn more about that Red and Silver alien if it does show up again. Is that clear?"

"Sure… I mean I doubt it may show up again but Mercury and I will keep watch of anything weird happening around the city and academy."

"Good. I expect you two to do your jobs well."

* * *

Team RWBY were leaving Professor Port's class and on their way to lunch as they discussed yesterday's events as well.

"I'm telling you guys, that red and silver alien that fought the giant scaly brown alien has to be the one that saved me! Why else would it fight the other alien and even kill the grimm?" Ruby was hard pressed on the Space Garrison being the one that saved her life, but the rest of her team weren't buying it one bit.

"Look Rubes, I get that you're a little excited about aliens existing, I mean even I can't deny it's kind of cool. But why would some random alien save you? Not that I'm not thankful for it, I'm relieved to hell and back you're alive, but it doesn't make sense why it would stick its neck out for some random human." said Yang.

"I agree with Yang, Ruby. For all we know this alien could be trying trick us by pretending to be allies. For all we know, there could be an army of creatures just like it waiting to attack remnant and they're just driving off other aliens from trying to claim territory they saw first." said Weiss. Ruby only grunted in annoyance.

"Guuuuys come on! Not everything has to have some ulterior motive! The red and silver alien could just be a really nice creature that wants to protect Remnant from others that want to harm us!"

"Are we still calling it the "Red and Silver" alien? I'm sure there could be something else we could call it…" said Blake. Ruby thought on it for a second, Blake did have it a point that continuing to call it the red and silver alien would get repetitive fast.

"Hmm… Well… Maybe… Giantman?" suggested Ruby.

"Nah. Too generic and boring. How about, the Red Rumbler?" suggested Yang.

"Are we seriously suggesting names for it? Asked Weiss, still bewildered how light Ruby and Yang could take situations.

"Oh! What about, the Galactic Guardian?" said Yang.

"Ultra Guardian?" suggested Blake.

"Hmmm…" Ruby took out her scroll and pulled up one of the pictures of the Space Garrison and got a great idea. "I got it! Guys look at this picture!" The other three gathered around Ruby to look at the picture she had up.

"What about it Rubes?" asked Yang.

"Look at the weird horn thing on its head! Doesn't it look kind of a Seven to you guys?" The girls tilted their heads a little, trying to see what Ruby meant.

"I see an S more than a Seven sis…" said Yang.

"How did you even get a seven from that shape Ruby?" asked Weiss."

"I can sort of see it. But it's a bit of a stretch. Why do you ask though Ruby?" asked Blake.

"Simple my dear teammates. The name Blake came up with works with my idea! From now on, the red and silver alien shall be known as UltraSeven!" Ruby exclaimed. The other three simply gave her puzzled looks.

"Seriously? UltraSeven? Is that the best you can come up with Ruby?" critiqued Weiss.

"Hey! I think it's a great name for him! You can either call him UltraSeven or Seven for short. Either way, it's the name I'm sticking with!"

"Seven huh? Not bad. I would have come up with something cooler but if you're content with it Sis I won't argue it."

"Ultraseven it is! With that out of the way, let's head to lunch gang!" Ruby took off in a run for the cafeteria as he teammates struggled to keep up with her.

* * *

"Ah… Nothing like a good afternoon fishing trip…" The far out rocky parts of Vale's beaches were usually devoid of people hanging around it. However, fishermen tend to use this as an idea spot for fishing uninterrupted and in peace and quiet. On such a day as today, one said fishermen was hoping to get some nice haul to bring back home for his kids. As he was patiently waiting. he finally got a snag on his line and began to reel in whatever he caught as fast and careful as he could.

"Whoa nelly! This one's a fighter! But don't worry little fella, you're gonna make a great meal for the kids and I!" As his catch was being reeled in closer, he got a good look at the creature to see that it looked like an eel of some kind. Unbeknownst to him however, a young woman with long flowing dark brown hair & wearing a bikini was swimming closer and closer to his catch, grabbing the lure and pulling off the eel.

"Oi! What are you doing! That's my fish you're taking!" The young woman waved to the fisherman before finally swimming away. The fisherman attempted to follow her by running along the coast line, however he soon lost track of her as she was swimming faster than he could run.

"AGH! THAT BITCH! Great…. I guess it's back to fishing for me…" He stomped awat back to his fishing pole and tools frustrated.

The young woman however swam as far out into the ocean until she wasn't visible to anyone on the beach. She held up the eel that was caught by the fisherman earlier and said, "That was way too close for comfort… You need to be more careful out here! You still have work to do, so don't get caught again okay? We need you to be in top top shape for when the final phase of the plan is at hand." She planted a kiss on the slimy creature and let it go back into the water as it swam off toward the west.

"Hehehe… Go on my little Eleking. Once the final plans are in preparation. This beautiful planet will be ours for the taking."

* * *

 **With that Ladies and Gentlemen, that will close off Chapter Four. I hope you look forward to the rise of Eleking and his tussle with UltraSeven. Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	5. The Faunus and the Garrison

**Hello Everyone and Happy Late New Years. Apologies for getting this out so late. But I had some issues with my computer last year to where I had to buy an entirely new computer. That and the usual writers block and struggling to come up with ways to progress the story and make it make sense to you all. But either way, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5.**

 **Disclaimer:** **UltraSeven is property of Tsuburaya Productions. RWBY is property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

"My word… Downtown Vale is so lush and beautiful. I've never been in a large city such as this before."

It was a calm thursday afternoon as Osiria and Team RWBY were casually walking through the streets of Downtown Vale. Osiria wanted to visit the city and get her bearings about the place since she didn't know how long she would be staying in the kingdom. By Professor Ozpin's request, Team RWBY agreed to chaperone her whenever she would be going into the city. However, Weiss & Blake had some reservations about the escorting when they could be spending that time training for the Vytal Festival.

"Honestly… While I have no issue helping out a civilian in need, this isn't exactly the best time for it." Weiss whispered to Blake.

"I agree… But there's not much we can really do about it. Miss Osiria doesn't seem like a bad person at all and if what Professor Goodwitch told us is true, helping her out could maybe help get her back her lost memory."

"Blake ask yourself, when was the last time you heard of an actual in real life case about lost memory? Seriously ask yourself this." Blake took a minute to think it over and Weiss did indeed make a point. "Okay… You have me there. But, why are you so suspicious of her?" Inquired Blake.

"She comes out of nowhere from inside the grimm infested forest, claims to have helped Ruby. Then she comes to Professor Ozpin about this whole amnesia story and Ozpin let's her stay at Beacon to help her find this "missing" memory. This doesn't all sound way too coincidental to you?" said Weiss.

"Well I will agree that is suspicious." said Blake.

"Ruby may have believed that the giant alien from the other day was what Osiria said saved her, but I won't be so easily fooled. This woman is up to something and I'll figure out what…" Weiss narrowed her eyes as she stared at Osiria who was currently conversing with Ruby and Yang.

"Okay I think you're being a bit paranoid there Weiss. Osiria doesn't give off any bad vibes to me, and I usually can tell something is off with a person." said Blake.

"I'm just saying, we need to keep an eye on her and anything suspicious she may do or say. Besides, Ruby needs her partner to watch her back for her now doesn't she?" exclaimed Weiss proudly.

"Heh, true she does. I'm sure Yang appreciates you looking out for her like that. I know I do."

"HEY! Tweedle Chit and Tweedle Chat! You guys are gonna get left behind if you don't pick up the pace!" yelled Yang who was ahead of the two along with Osiria and Ruby. Blake and Weiss quickly caught up with the others as they walked up to a local sweets shop.

"Ah here we are! Dunkin' Jack's Bakery and Ice Cream Parlor! I go here a lot for my daily dose of cookies when I can't make any in the Cafeteria. You're gonna love their cookies Miss Osiria!" said an excited Ruby.

Osiria giggled at the young girls enthusiasm for her sweets. "I'm sure I will Ruby. Well shall we go in then?" The girls nodded and proceeded to head inside the store. As they walked in a young woman bumped into Osiria by accident as she was walking out and the accidently knocked her to the ground.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry miss! Are you okay?" She reached out a hand and helped Osiria off the ground. Team RWBY walked over to make sure Osiria was okay. "D-Don't worry I'm alright. I wasn't looking where I was going is all." said Osiria. However the young woman shook her head in disagreement.

"No no it was my fault Miss. I was the one in the wrong. Please forgive me." She bowed down to Osiria for forgiveness. Taking a better look at the girl, they say she had long flowing Black hair and was wearing a white crop top with a striped black and grey skirt. Osiria walked over and patted the girl on the shoulder.

"It's alright now. It was an honest mistake Miss, so there's no need for the bowing now." The young woman leaned back up and smiled back at Osiria. "Thank you, well I-I have to go. Have a good day!" She bowed to Osiria and Team RWBY again and quickly ran out the door.

"Well she was…. Weird," said Yang.

"Penny weird or just weird?" asked Blake.

"Penny's not weird. Just different like the rest of us, but in a good way." Exclaimed Ruby as she walked over to the register. Osiria checked her skirt pockets to make sure the Ultra eyes didn't fall out when she fell to the floor, but now they were gone. She quickly looked around the floor where her and the girl fell and she couldn't find it anywhere until she realized,

"... She took them…" Osiria felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back to see it was Weiss and Blake looking at her.

"Is everything okay Miss Osiria?" asked Blake.

"O-Oh! Umm… I had something important in my pocket and I think I may have dropped it while we were heading here! I-I'm going to go outside and see if I may have dropped it!" She quickly got up and ran out the door before the two could stop her.

"What did I tell you? Suspicious."

"I'll follow her. Tell Ruby and Yang that I went to help her find something she dropped." said Blake as she ran out the door after Osiria. Yang walked over to Weiss as Blake ran out, "Uhh… Where's she going? Also where's Miss Osiria gone to?"

"Oh, Osiria lost something important so Blake ran off with her to go and see if she may have dropped it somewhere while we were walking." said Weiss.

"Oh damn. Well I doubt it'll be easy to find in a big city like this. Well, just call blake and let her know where we're heading to next when they're done with that then."

* * *

"Dammit! How could I be so careless! Why would I think keeping it inside of my pocket was a good idea!" Osiria berated herself over her carelessness as she ran through the streets to look for the young woman that she bumped into. As she was running about, from the corner of her eye she saw the same girl from before heading toward city border. She quickly followed after from behind, curious as to why this girl was heading out into the grimm infested forest. However, unknown to Osiria, Blake was tailing her from afar, curious as to why she was heading in the direction of the city border.

"What the hell is she doing heading into the forest? Oh please let Weiss be wrong about this…" Letting out a frustrated sigh Blake continued her stealthy pursuit of Osiria into the forest.

Osiria followed after the girl as best she could, watching her surroundings in case any grimm were lurking nearby. Without the Ultra Eyes she had no way of defending herself against them. She soon came across a small clearing with a river bed leading toward the ocean. Heading over to it she checked around her surrounding area and spotted a black spacecraft parked near a small rock formation. Osiria approached slowly, walking up to the spacecraft and noticing that the door to it was wide open.

"I figured as much… She knew who I was and led me here. Has to be some kind of trap…" Osiria took another good look around the area, making sure no one or any grimm was tailing her as she cautiously walked into the spacecraft. Unbeknownst to her however, Blake was still tailing her and was keeping distance away as she witnessed Osiria enter into the alien spaceship.

"You can't be serious... There is no way on Remnant that Weiss was right about her being suspicious." Blake quickly took out her scroll and began to call Weiss. However, when the call went through, all she could hear was static. "What? But it should still have reception even out here in the forest." She tried calling several more times and even received calls from Weiss, but all were only met with Static. "Dammit! Great… Now I can't contact the others." Sighing in frustration, Blake took a good look around the surrounding area and quickly followed after Osiria, heading into the spacecraft herself.

"Oh… What the hell are you doing Blake?" she asked herself as she went inside.

Inside the spacecraft, Osiria walked through the hallways of the ship until she found an opening in the wall that led to where she believed was the control room of the ship. Going inside, she saw three large consoles set up around the large open space. She figured one was a super computer, and another was for piloting the ship. As she looked around the room and examined the super computer, she heard the sound of a gun being cocked and turned around to see Blake was holding Gambol Shroud in its Gun-blade mode and pointing it right at her.

"B-Blake!? What are you doing here!?" asked Osiria.

"I should be asking you the same. I followed you when you ran off out of the bakery and well… Here we are. Weiss has suspicions about you, but it seems she was right in you being suspicious. You're an alien, and all of this is proof of it." Blake walked closer to Osiria, keeping her gun trained on her, ready to fire at any sudden movement.

"Blake… Please listen to me. I'm not a threat to you or anyone if that is what you're thinking right now… I'm not an alien and this isn't my ship."

"I'm not stupid Osiria, you're not going to talk your way out of this, you may have fooled Ruby, but you didn't fool me. I won't let you bring harm to my friends or anyone else on this planet!" Blake prepared to fire when the door to the room closed shut, trapping the two inside. Blake quickly ran over and banged on the door a few times; she shot at it using Gambol Shroud only for the bullets to ricochet off and hit her instead.

"Tch dammit! You trapped me in here didn't you!" yelled Blake who aimed back at Osiria.

"No blake! Please just listen to me! I'm not your enemy, that girl we met back at the bakery, this is her ship! If anything, this was more than likely a trap she set up for people like us that foolishly explored this place!" said Osiria.

"You expect me to believe that some random girl we met is an alien?" questioned Blake. The computer monitor in the room came to life as static filled the screen. The two-woman looked to the screen, the image finally showing the face of the young woman they met back at the bakery, a large smug grin over her face as she laughed at the two.

"Oh, you idiotic animal. You really should have just kept your nose out of our business, now you'll sadly have to die here along with the space garrison here. A same really, I was curious about studying you Faunus a little more." said the young woman.

Blake was stunned, Osiria was telling the truth the whole time and she was being too stubborn and hot headed to listen to reason. Now they were both going to die at the hands of this alien that trapped them. She dropped to her knees and punched at the ground in frustration. "D-Dammit! How could I have made a mistake like that!?" Osiria walked over to Blake, and knelt down to comfort the young faunus.

"Blake, it's okay. You were only worried about your family and people. I'm sure anyone would react the same way as you did." Blake looked up at Osiria who gave her a reassuring smile. "But… I accused you and even threatened to _kill_ you… How can you just so easily forgive me like that?" she asked confused.

"Simple, you were doing what you believed would be right for the sake of protecting millions. I can't fault you for that. But right now, we need to figure out how to get out of here." The two turned their attention back to the computer monitor as the young woman's form began to change. She now appeared to have a large bug like head, wearing a dark skin tight like suit and leather chestplate. Blake was taken aback and horrified by the creature's true form. Osiria however knew exactly what she was.

" _A creature from the planet Pitt. Figures as much, they're known to disguise themselves among other species' worlds before dominating it with large creatures._ "

"Now then Garrison, were you looking for this?" The alien held up her left hand, in it was Osiria's Ultra eyes. Osiria looked onward in anger, she was trapped in the room with no escape and her eyes were still in the hands of this creature.

"Don't worry, I'll keep these nice and safe with me. I'll be sure to bury them along with your body." She let out a haunting laugh that only further angered Osiria. However, Blake was confused at what the object was and why Osiria grew angry at it being in the clutches at the alien.

"Osiria… what are those and… what is a garrison?" she asked the older woman. Osiria was hesitant, she couldn't reveal her identity to Blake, but their current predicament meant that she couldn't hide it from the girl any longer than before.

"Blake… while I am in no way associated with this alien… I am however… an alien all the same." Blake looked at her in shock. Osiria really was an alien? But how could this be? However, alien pitt showed to her that aliens could easily disguise themselves, so it wouldn't be too far fetched to believe Osiria was doing the same.

"So… You really are an alien like I guessed…"

"Indeed. But I promise you, I came to this planet to learn about you people. I will never ally myself with monsters like these that want nothing but to kill or rule!" said Osiria. The sound of gas releasing began to go off as vents in the room opened up and a white gas spew out into the room. Osiria and blake used their shirts to try and cover their faces but they knew it would not be able to keep them safe.

"Don't worry ladies, this gas will work its magic in about 10 minutes. So, enjoy the last moments of your lives for now, it's a shame too. You won't get to see Eleking destroy your precious world." She let out another haunting laugh as the video feed died. Osiria began to slowly panic. She had to figure out a way to get the two of them out of this room and stop Alien Pitt from unleashing another monster. She checked in her pocket and pulled out a small capsule container; opening it up, the container held four capsules inside and Osiria pulled out the silver one.

"Blake, over here!" She grabbed blake and the two ducked behind the large computer. Osiria threw the capsule and it sparked to life as a large mechanical bird-like monster began to grow from the explosion, bursting through the spaceship, wrecking the room the girls were trapped in as they prayed their cover wouldn't collapse on top of them.

"O-Osiria! What is that creature!?" shouted a frightened Blake.

"Its name is Windam! It should be able to keep this Eleking they have at bay! We have to go find that alien Blake!"

Several feet away from the spaceship site, Alien Pitt watched as Windam burst out from inside her spacecraft and she grew enraged. She held up her communicator that was sending out signals to Eleking.

"Eleking! Come forth, you have an annoying pest to deal with!" The signals reached the large aquatic creature as it emerged from out of the ocean. A large white faceless creature with black spots around it. It had two large spinning horns on the sides of its head like antennas and a long slippery tail.

" _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_ " It let out a loud high pitch screech as it stomped its way through the vale coast and into emerald forest. Windam saw the massive creature coming from in the distance and let out an ear-piercing yell. " _ **KAAAAAWWW! KAAAAAAAAW!**_ " The mechanical monster began its trek toward the oncoming enemy as Osiria and Blake were climbing their way out of the destroyed spacecraft using Gambol Shroud's ribbon. As they climbed out, Osiria saw Windam heading for the approaching Eleking and was worried it wouldn't be enough to stop the aquatic beast.

"We have to find that alien and take back what she stole from me!" said Osiria.

"What exactly was that object she stole from you? You never did exactly explain what it was back on the ship…"

Osiria sighed again, "Do you remember that large red and silver alien from several days ago?" Blake nodded at her question, "... That creature was me. I was that alien that saved Ruby in the forest and fought off the large reptilian from attacking Beacon."

"You can't be serious Osiria… You're Seven?" She looked at Blake confused.

"Seven?"

"Oh… Right. You weren't there for that conversation. The four of us were discussing the alien when we decided to give it a name. Ruby came up with the name UltraSeven, but we call it Seven for short." Osiria took a second to think of the name, and she smiled to herself.

"UltraSeven huh… Not a bad name actually. I kind of like it."

"But… are you really Seven Osiria?" asked Blake again.

"Once we get back what that alien stole from me, you'll see for yourself." They heard several loud roars as they saw Windam and Eleking battling in the distance. Eleking had its tail wrapped around Windam's neck and discharged a large surge of electricity into the mechanical beast whose body sparked and sputtered as the electricity was messing with its internal structure.

"We better hurry too!" Osiria and Blake took off running into the forest, wanting to get away in case the two large creatures came stomping their way.

* * *

The City was once again in a panic as now two more large alien creatures had appeared once again and were battling out in the Emerald Forest. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were together heading toward the airships that led back to Beacon as each of them attempted to call Blake.

"Dammit! Come on Blake! Now is not the time to not answer the damn phone!" yelled a frustrated Yang. Her partner was gone longer than they had hoped, and she was getting worried and frustrated.

"Sis, please calm down! I'm positive Blake is okay! We just have to hope her and Miss Osiria have already made their way out of Vale as we speak!" said Ruby as she tried to reassure her sister. Weiss said nothing as she was silently praying Blake was okay and that Osiria didn't lead her into a trap.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, Blake and Osiria were in search of Alien Pitt to take back the Ultra Eyes. Blake had spotted the alien as they searched and was swinging & hopping through the trees after said Alien that was frantically attempting to escape. She stopped at on top one Branched and used the gun of her weapon to shoot Alien Pitt in the left leg from afar, the shot was slightly off and grazed the creature on the leg but made her trip on herself as she shouted in pain. She caught up to the wounded creature and aimed her gun right at the creature.

"Don't move! Move and I'll shoot!" Alien Pitt only laughed at Blake's threat.

"Do you really believe you can kill me Faunus? Have you even killed anything before besides mindless dark creatures?" asked the alien. Blake hesitated, she truly never did kill another living person or creature besides the Grimm. Even when with the White Fang she never once spilt the blood of another person. However, she knew she couldn't let this alien live for what it would do to society if left alive, and yet… She still hesitates.

At this moment, Osiria had reached the two and saw that Blake had Alien Pitt at gunpoint. Taking this chance, she ran over while the alien was down and searched her person, finally retrieving her Ultraeyes. She quickly placed the eyes over her own eyes and her body morphed into her original alien form. Blake watched this transformation unfold and was stunned to see that Osiria truly was UltraSeven.

"Y-You really were Seven..."

" **Indeed I am Blake.** " He looked down at Alien Pitt who could only laugh as she was outnumbered and outmatched.

"You won't defeat Eleking Garrison… Your worthless monster is barely winning… what hope do you possibly have to win!?"

" **Easy. I made a decision for myself that I would protect the humans and faunus of this world anyway I could. I won't allow beings like you to bring chaos and destruction to them anymore that what these Grimm already are doing.** " He said with complete conviction and confidence. Blake was astounded by his vow to fight and protect Remnant. He had no real reason to help the people of this planet and yet he still chose to do so regardless.

" _Seven…_ " thought Blake. However, her thoughts were interrupted as Windam came crashing down several feet near where they were. Elekings fired off its Discharge Ray at Windam and struck the mechanical beast right in the chest and abdomen. Windam cried out in pain as it struggled to get up from all the electrical attacks that hindered its body. Seven acted quickly and summoned Windam back using the silver capsule it was sent out of from before.

" **Blake! I'll handle Eleking! Don't let this alien escape!** "

"Understood! Please be careful Seven…" He nodded at Blake and flew off into the Sky, growing in size as he flew right into Eleking, grappling him by the neck and bringing the creature down onto the ground.

" _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_ " roared Eleking as it struggled to break free from UltraSeven's grasp. The space garrison landed several punches into the monsters sides as he lifted him off the ground and judo threw him into a nearby mountain. Eleking quickly picked himself up off the ground and attempted to strike Seven with his tail to electrocute him. Seven swiftly dodged it until Eleking tricked him into dodging and wrapped his tail around Seven's entire body.

" **NGH!** " Seven struggled to break free of the creatures grasp as Eleking began to squeeze seven as hard as he could.

"SEVEN!" yelled Blake as she watched helplessly as Seven struggled in Eleking's grasp. Alien Pitt took this chance to attack Blake while she was distracted and knocked the Faunus to the ground. She attempted to steal Gambol Shroud from Blake, but she fought back against the alien, the two struggling for the gunblade, until Blake had her pinned and was aimed for Pitt once again.

"Nice try, but I won't let you get away after unleashing that monster!"

"You're all fools if you believe the garrison can protect you all forever. There are forces out there that you can't possibly imagine the horrors of dealing with! He will fall, and your world will be destroyed… I'm just ashamed I won't be there to see it…" said Alien Pitt.

"What do you-" Before Blake could finish her statement, Alien Pitt grabbed her hand and forced Blake to shoot her in the head, blowing her brains out right there on the ground.

"NO!" Yelled Blake as she tried to stop the bleeding. However, it was too late as Alien Pitt began to choke on her own blood before finally going Limp. Blake looked at the now dead body horrified, she didn't plan on killing this monster at all but she forced her too. She forced Blake to take her life in order to escape punishment. "Oh god… What have I done…?"

Eleking began to discharge electricity throughout his body, electrocuting Seven in hopes of shocking him to death. However, Seven fought through the electrocution before finally breaking free from Eleking's grip. He jumped back from another tail swing and fired off his Emerium Ray, destroying both Eleking's horns. The large monster roared in pain as it began to back away from Seven, however, Seven grabbed his Eye Slugger and hurled it at Eleking, slicing off the creatures Tail, and slicing its head clean off its neck. Fresh Blood spewed from out of the beheaded body; the fresh wound began to spark and crack as the body of the beast began to explode. Seven watched as Elekings body flopped onto the ground and exploded into nothing but scrap metal. Satisfied with his Victory, Seven shrank back down to normal human size and flew over to where he left Blake and Alien Pitt. However, when he got there, Blake was in tears as she sat near the dead body of Alien Pitt.

" **Blake! Blake what happened!?** " asked Seven as he quickly ran to her side to comfort her. The young huntress in training looked up at the space garrison. She hugged him close as she cried into his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to do it… She-She grabbed my hand and forced me to kill her… I didn't want to kill her but… I… I…" Blake stuttered as she tried to explain what happened.

" **Blake… I understand you're upset. Alien Pitt needed to be stopped but you never intended to Kill…** "

"It feels wrong… To rob another of life even when they have done so much wrong. It isn't right Seven!" yelled Blake as she looked at him sad yet frustrated.

" **Blake, listen to me. Sometimes we have to make decisions we don't like. Choices that go against our own personal beliefs. No one should ever have to kill no matter what, but I learned long ago that… It is an unfortunate necessity. There are those out there that can't be controlled, redeemed, stopped for good. Powers too great and dangerous to just leave be out in the universe. I made the decision to fight for this planet and people like you, but I had to accept that I would have to kill many monsters in the process. Killing may be wrong, but in order to keep peace in the universe, it must be done.** "

"... It's not right Seven…" she said Quietly.

" **I know… But this is the sad truth of reality Blake. If you want to protect humanity… Killing will sadly become an option, or necessary**." He placed a hand on Blake's head, ruffling her hair a little to ease her troubled mind. Blake wiped away her tears as her and Seven looked back at Alien Pitt's body.

"What do we do with this Seven?"

"I'll take care of this. For now, let me take you back to Beacon first. I want to make sure you're back safe, from what I've heard, Grimm are attracted to negativity and I want to make sure you don't get ambushed." Blake sighed and nodded as stood up and pulled out her Scroll and contacted Ruby.

"Blake! Oh my goodness you're okay! Where were you!? Weiss, Yang and I have been trying to call you for the past 20 minutes! We thought you were in trouble when the Aliens appeared!"

"I'm sorry Ruby… But Miss Osiria and I got kidnapped by an alien." said Blake.

"You were kidnapped!? That would explain why we couldn't get through to you! But if you're calling me now then you got away! Did you break free?" asked Ruby.

"UltraSeven saved us. He's going to bring us back to Beacon safe. So, I'll see you guys there."

"Okay! We'll be on the lookout for you guys then! Please get back safe…" said Ruby worriedly.

"I will. Don't worry Ruby. I'll be seeing you soon." Blake hand up the call as she turned back to see Seven had just buried the body of Alien Pit deep in a hole.

" **I'll bury it here and then deal with the ship once I bring you back. So, are you ready to go Blake?** " asked Seven.

"Yeah I am. Let's go." Seven walked over and lifted Blake into his arms as he flew high into the air, carrying the young huntress in training back to Beacon.

* * *

 **I'll be trying a little harder to get the next chapter out seeing as this one took several months to get out but don't hold your breaths on me to that. Either way, I hope you enjoyed chapter five and I'll see you all next chapter. Whenever that'll be of course…**


	6. Trust is a Two Way Streak

**So… Half the year and now the start of this year to get this one chapter finished and made and out huh? Yeah I have no excuse, I'm a lazy bum, but for those of you that still waited for me to update this, I appreciate your patience and deeply apologize again. Anyway, enough of my lazy excuses, on with the chapter.**

* * *

"So… Let me get this straight. You followed her into the forest, discovered an alien space-craft, saw that the girl we bumped into at the bakery was actually an alien, summoned that giant sea monster, and that Osiria here was Seven who fought against that sea monster as well as the owner of that Mechanical Bird monster?"

It was about 9pm at this point, Beacon was still on alert since Eleking's attack and battle with Seven hours earlier, but all was slowly calming down as the night went on. Blake and Osiria took Weiss to an isolated part of the school where security cameras weren't around so Blake could air out Weiss' suspicious of Osiria. The heiress however wasn't buying it one bit.

"It's official, you've either gone crazy, or you're being brainwashed by her! Even then I doubt brainwashing actually exist in reality, but still my point stands. She's done something to you to make you suddenly trust her!" yelled Weiss as she pointed accusingly at Osiria. The two sighed as they realized they weren't going to get through to Weiss at this rate. Osiria reached into her pocket to pull out her ultra-eyes; placing the eyes over her own as her form returned to that of the Ultra Garrison. To say that Weiss was shocked by this sudden change was an understatement as the heiress jumped back; falling onto the floor dumbfounded at the sight of the alien she saw only a few hours ago as a giant.

"W-W-WHAT!? WHAT A-ARE YOU!?" she yelled in shock. She reached for her scroll to quickly summon the locker that contained her weapon, but Blake ran to her side to stop her. "Weiss calm down!" said Blake, "I told you, Osiria was Seven all along!" Weiss looked at Blake like she had gone crazy for trying to stop her, however, Seven calmly walked over to them, holding out a hand to help Weiss off the ground.

" **I understand if you're scared Weiss, but I promise you, I am not an enemy to the people of this planet. I vowed to protect the inhabitants of this world with my very life and I intend to keep that promise 10 fold.** " Weiss looked up at the Garrison; though his face was like that of a mask and unchanging, she could tell by the way he spoke and looked at her that he meant every word he said. She shakily reached out to grab his hand and he pulled her up on her feet.

"... W-Why are you here? Why are you… Well... Why are you helping us?" she was still skeptical of Seven, but was willing to listen to his reasoning and judge him from how he responds. Seven turned from the two girls, looking to the stars and pointed upward.

" **I come from beyond this galaxy as you have probably already figured. I was attempting to map out the universe while traveling to different galaxies when I encountered a signal of a rogue alien ship attacking various planets. My people are a race that fights to keep the peace within the universe and I, along with my brothers, fight various rouge or malicious alien species and life forms that threaten the peace within the universe.** " Seven saw that all this information was a little hard for Weiss to take in as she started to pace back and forth; attempting to wrap her head around all this sudden and new development.

"So… Not only does extraterrestrial life exist just outside our little world here, but you're like some kind of space police officer stopping intergalactic ruffians from causing mayhem throughout the very universe itself?" asked the heiress. Seven nodded as she started to feel a migraine forming.

"Ugh… This is too much for me to handle for one night…" She sighed as she looked back at Blake and Seven, "Look, it's late and I need to process and think all this through right now… Seven, can we talk more about this in the morning?"

" **Of course, I apologize for unloading so much information to you all at once. I just want you to understand that I am on your side Weiss.** "

"Well… Seeing as you've already saved my Leader, defeated two giant monsters, and saved Blake, I have no reason to doubt you for the time being. Like I said, just give me some time to think it over and I'll make my own judgements then." With that, she bowed before the Garrison and headed back inside the Academy, leaving Blake and Seven alone.

"Well… at least she was willing to actually listen to you. What are you going to do now Seven?" Seven took off his ultra eyes and morphed back into his Osiria disguise.

"I'm unsure of what to do next honestly. But for the time being, stay put here in Beacon and not raise any more suspicion to myself than how I did with you and Weiss. Either way, it's late Blake, I don't want to keep you up any more than I already have. I'll see you in the morning." Blake nodded at her as the two quickly made their way back inside beacon.

* * *

Ozpin was looking over the footage from earlier, watching the fight between Eleking and Windam, as well as the battle between Seven and Eleking. He was baffled by these creatures, yet intrigued and amazed by them. He knew things that no one else besides himself, his trusted aids, and Salem knew, yet, the existence of extraterrestrial life was something he wasn't expecting to ever discover in his lifetime. But upon reflection, he felt silly believing it was impossible for Aliens to exist when he knew Gods existed.

"Maybe I'm getting too old for all of this… Hundreds of years of this eternal struggle between the two of us with no end in sight. Now we have aliens to add in to the mix." Ozpin leaned forward and activated the computer monitor on his desk, he opened up a video file and it showed footage of Team RWBY out in the Emerald forest when they went out to help Soga Arashi. He fast forwarded through the video till he got to the footage of Ruby fighting against Alien Balton. He watched this part closely as Ultra Seven finally showed up to the scene to rescue the now frozen and defenseless Ruby. He continued to fast forward through the video till he got to the scene of Seven suddenly transforming into Osiria and leaving Ruby by the tree as the other members of Team RWBY as well as the two Atleasian soldiers finally showed up.

"..." He sat there in silence as she watched the rest of the footage play out before switching it off. He then loaded up a different video footage, one from earlier in the day just before the battle between Eleking and Windam. This time, a strange ship that wasn't there before appeared as if it was invisible the entire time as a young woman ran straight into it. Shortly after, Osiria followed right after the young woman; minutes later Blake followed after as well. Ozpin fast forwarded the video to footage of Windam bursting out of the spacecraft and heading toward the location of where Eleking was arriving from. However, this time he stayed on the footage that focused on the ship.

The footage showed Blake and Osiria climbing out of the ship and quickly heading toward the west side away from the ship. The footage then began showing the battle between the two creatures again as Ozpin went to shut off the feed. He could only assume the mechanical bird like creature belonged to Osiria if it was sent out to battle the large aquatic creature that rose from the ocean.

"If these aliens can easily hide their large monsters from our detection, we'll be in far more danger than ever before. Grimm are one thing, but large alien creatures to which we have no knowledge of or how to deal with them will become out ultimate undoing…" He shuddered at the thought of these creatures being what truly ends humanity. He turned off his monitors got up, heading to the elevators. "I think I'll speak to Miss Belladonna and Miss Osiria tomorrow about their little escapades in the forest today."

* * *

Osiria woke up the next day feeling rather sore from yesterday's battle. She took a bit of time to stretch out her body and reapply her bandages; as she was busy tending to her wounds, she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Osiria? Are you awake? It's Blake and Weiss…" said the familiar voice.

Getting up, she walked over to the door and opened up being greeted by the two RWBY members. "Ah good morning girls. May I help you both with anything?"

Both girls noticed that Osiria had several bandages around her arms legs and face, as well as a first aid kit on the floor with various medical tools scattered around it.

"Umm… Do you need any help applying some bandages?" asked Weiss. Osiria looked at the mess she had on her floor and rubbed the back of her head feeling embarrassed.

"I-If you two don't mind helping me about a little…" Blake and Weiss went into the dorm room and sat down on the carpeted floor, helping treat Osiria's wounds and injuries. It took about 6 minutes for them to finish and Osiria was already much feeling better then when she woke up today.

"Thank you both, it was quite difficult applying my own bandages. So, what did the two of you want to come see me about?" Weiss and Blake looked to each other as Weiss let out a sigh.

"I thought about it a bit before bed last night as well as this morning as our team was preparing for the day. I decided that, for the time being I will keep what you and Blake have told me and showed me a secret." Osiria felt a weight lifted off her shoulders knowing Weiss is willing to trust her enough to keep her secret safe.

"However, I want you to swear to me that you are an ally to the people of Remnant. Swear to me that you will fight for the people of this planet and never turn against us." Blake and Osiria both were taken aback by this sudden demand. Blake quickly tried to change Weiss's mind, "Weiss wait! That's being way too harsh to her! I understand you want to make sure she is our ally, but-" Osiria placed a hand on Blake's shoulder to stop her.

"... Weiss… Do you still believe me to be a potential threat to you and everyone else on Remnant?" Weiss remained silent and looked away from Osiria, her answer being clear and cut as day. "I understand…" She stood up and made a military salute to the two girls. "I, the alien that has been named UltraSeven by Team RWBY, swear that I will protect the people of Remnant and never bring harm to it of any kind." She reached out a hand to Weiss, wanting to shake hands and seal the deal. Weiss stood up and looked Osiria dead in the eyes, reaching out to grab her hand.

"I'm going to hold you to this then. Continue to prove to me and everyone else that you are our ally Seven." The two shook hands and turned back toward Blake who had stood up. "I think we're done here, shall we head to breakfast then?" asked Weiss. The faunus nodded as Weiss made her way out of the room, leaving Blake and Osiria behind.

"Seven… Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I understand you really do want to protect the people of this planet, and you want to prove that loyalty as well. But, not everyone will accept you or believe you are an ally. I mean, Atlas could easily use its military might to try and kill you if they view you as no different than the monsters you have fought so far."

Osiria placed a hand on Blake's shoulder again and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Blake. I fully understand that I won't gain the trust of this planet's people so easily, but that won't stop me from continuing to fight for you all. Even if every last person on remnant wanted me dead, I would still stand up and fight for you all. That is the vow us garrisons have made…"

"Seven..."

"Ah! I'm so sorry Blake! I'm keeping you from going to breakfast when you need to eat. Come on, let's head to breakfast together before your classes start." Blake nodded at her as the two quickly left Osiria's room and ran for the cafeteria.

* * *

 **-Near a Certain Island, hundreds of miles outside of Vale-**

A passenger ship carrying several 20 odd civilians was on its way toward Mistral, taking a scenic route rather than the normal ferry routes toward the kingdom. The captain of the ship had all of her staff on high alert in case they ran into any aquatic grimm on the way, wanting to make sure the passengers would be as safe as possible.

"Captain Drake! The main cannons are functioning fine! They'll be ready to go in case of any grimm attack!"

"Aye… Good work lad. I normally don't take this route when doing voyages, but the damn Schnee Dust Company was currently undergoing transports from Atlas to Vale and vice versa. Didn't want to deal with any trouble when it comes to those bastards…"

As the ship went along its course, a large island was slowly getting more and more visible for the passengers aboard the ship to see. Some passengers noted that many of the plants and trees that they were able to see despite the distance looked yellowish in color than normal plant life.

"Ah yes… I remember hearing about an island like this years ago. This must be Chartreuse Island." said one man.

"Chartreuse Island? I've never heard of this island at all…" said one woman.

"It's not a surprise. Many don't talk about it since it has been difficult to expand life on it. You would think with all the modern technology the kingdoms currently possess, we would have found a way to settle there years ago." said another man.

"Are the grimm that live there that much of a threat?" asked a young boy.

"Possibly. Maybe the aquatic grimm that swim and live around there are way too much to deal with normally…"

As many of the passengers discussed the uninhabited Island, the entire ship was suddenly shaken violently. Many passengers began to panic as others tried to keep their balance and remain calm. Several workers came out to check on the civilians while others checked the perimeters around the ship and area to see what could have caused the ship to be shaken so violently. One sailor looked out to the sea and saw that a large assortment of bubbles were forming several feet away from the ship.

"CAPTAIN! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WATER!" Drake quickly ran out of the wheelhouse to see what he was calling her out for. The bubbles that were forming began to grow and expand more and more as if something was about to burst out of the water.

"MAN THE CANNONS! BE READY TO FIRE IF IT'S A GRIMM!" she yelled out. Two sailors ran to the battle stations and began to man two large cannons that were stationed on the starboard and larboard of the ship, another one ran to the wheelhouse to position the ship in front of the forming bubble mass to give both cannoneers easy position to fire. The bubble mass finally reached its peak when a large scale like head began poking out, large reptilian eyes looking directly at the ship before it that had its weapons aimed right at it.

"W-What is that!?"

"Is that a creature of grimm!?"

"FIRE MEN!" Drake bellowed out the command as the two cannoneers fire upon the monstrous head that rose from the ocean. Each shot made direct hit with the creature and more of it rose out of the sea as it roared in pain and anger. It fully rose out of the water in a large fit of anger and it stood taller and larger than the boat itself, towering over them frighteningly. The passengers began to fly into pandemonium was the ships cannoneers continued to fire upon the creature, the shots only angering it further. The gigantic monster began to take in a large breath before firing off a bluish heat ray from its mouth directly on the ship, the impact completely anhilliating the ship and all those that were aboard it.

" _ **SKNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORG!**_ " screamed out the monster. Satisfied that it had killed its assailants, it began to descend back into the ocean and toward Chartreuse Island.

* * *

 **Not a long chapter I know, specially for the amount of time it took just to get this one finished. I don't want to make any empty promises that I'll work harder to get the next chapter out sooner and work harder on this story but I do want to make more chapters. Like I've said it the past, it's really hard to come up with ways to make this story "work" and I'm not even that great of a writer. But I appreciate all of you that still choose to read and review this story despite that. Anyway, here's to the next year and decade and hopefully I stop being lazy and work on this story more.**


End file.
